The Past Matters
by mrschuckbassx3
Summary: Blair Waldorf and her five-year-old daugther Amelia are perfectly happy on their own. But what happens when a man from Blair's past returns, and changes everything?
1. A Day At The Zoo

Summary: Blair Waldorf and her daughter are perfectly happy on their own. That is, until a man from Blair's past re-enters her life, and begins to change everything.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle :) Let me know if I should keep going!**

***

"Mommy, mommy! Wake up!"

I let out a small groan before turning in my bed to find my five year old daughter standing at the edge of my bed jumping up and down. "What is it sweetie?" I asked as I sat up against my pillow.

"It's Sunday! You promised we could go to the zoo today!" she exclaimed.

I let out a little chuckle. "You're right, sweetie, I did promise you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you most certainly did!" she said.

"Alright Amelia, go downstairs and ask Dorota to make us some breakfast. I'll get ready and then after breakfast we'll go. Sound good?" I asked.

"Perfect! Thanks mommy!" She exclaimed as she reached over the bed to give me a hug. She bolted out of the room and down the stairs. I let out a deep breath before throwing off my covers and heading into my closet deciding what to wear to the zoo. I finally decided on an outfit, when Dorota came into my room.

"Good morning, Miss Blair. I make breakfast for you and Miss Amelia. She is downstairs, waiting for you." Dorota said as she made her way to my bed to start making it.

"Thank you Dorota, I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I headed out of my room and into the kitchen.

"This smells lovely, doesn't it Amelia?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"It tastes good too!" She said as she shoved multiple pieces of bacon into her mouth.

I laughed and smiled at my beautiful daughter. _How did she turn out to be so perfect?_ I wondered.

***

About an hour later, Amelia and I had finally arrived at the Central Park Zoo. Amelia was beyond excited, as we made our way to her favorite animals, the penguins. I have to admit, they were my favorite too. Amelia and I watched and laughed as the penguins swam in and out of the water and waddled from one place to the next.

"Mommy, can we get a penguin?" Amelia asked while we sat on a park bench eating ice cream.

I laughed. "No honey, we can't get a penguin."

"Why not?" she protested.

"Because sweetheart, penguins aren't pets. Besides, they like really cold places. We don't live in a very cold place. You know how hot it gets in the summer. The penguins wouldn't like that," I explained.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Amelia said a little disappointed.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go into the gift shop, and I'll buy you a stuffed animal penguin? How does that sound?" I asked as I stood up and reached my hand out for Amelia to take.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. She jumped off the bench and grabbed my hand.

The line in the gift shop was extremely long, but I made a promise to Amelia. I looked over at the kid's play area and saw Amelia playing with some other kids as I stood in line. I smiled. Waldorf women were always popular with friends.

_Gosh, this line is taking forever! _I thought to myself. I reached into my purse looking for my cell phone. It was difficult feeling around in my purse with a huge penguin in my hand. I accidently dropped my purse on the floor, the contents spilling everywhere.

"Ugh, perfect!" I said annoyed. I bent down and began to pick up my things, when another set of hands started to help.

"Oh, thank you so much, but that's really unnecessary" I said standing up clutching my purse and shoving things back into it.

"It's no problem, really," the man said in a low, husky voice.

I froze. I know that voice. I looked up, and sure enough, I did know that voice. That voice belonged to none other than Charles Bartholomew Bass.


	2. An Old Friend

Summary: Blair Waldorf and her five-year-old daughter Amelia are perfectly happy on their own. But what happens when a man from Blair's past returns and changes everything?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story already! I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but you all inspired me! Enjoy! Review please!**

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

"Chuck." I said in shock.

"Waldorf." He replied giving me his signature smirk. Oh how I missed that smirk.

"W-What are you doing back in New York? I thought you lived in France now running Bass Industries," I asked nervously.

"Yes, I was. But I'm moving back now, getting ready to take over the New York office now that my father is officially retiring," he explained.

I was silent. What do I say to a man I haven't seen in seven years? A man I once loved and believed I would spend the rest of my life with.

"Oh, well that's great!" I said in my most enthusiastic voice.

He gave another smirk. "So, Waldorf, how long has it been? Six years?" he asked.

"Seven," I corrected. I silently cursed myself for correcting him so quickly as if I had been counting the days we had been apart.

He smiled and looked down. "Seven, right."

There was an awkward silence. Neither of us knowing what to say next.

"So, what brings you to the Central Park Zoo gift shop?" I asked as I moved further up in the line carrying Amelia's penguin.

"I should ask you the same question," he retorted.

"I'm here with my daughter, Amelia. That's here over there in the pink dress," I explained as I pointed towards the kids' play area.

He was silent for a moment, looking over at her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He commented.

I felt my face flush. "Thanks," I replied nervously.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She just turned five," I answered.

"So who's the lucky husband?" he asked, not meeting my eye line completely.

"Actually, I'm not married. Her father isn't in the picture anymore," I said looking down.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that," he replied.

I looked up at his face and into his dark brown eyes. He had a strange look in them, almost a look of concern.

"It's fine, really. He was a mistake," I replied. "I mean of course I am not sorry I had Amelia, I just wish she could have the father she deserves." I said looking over at my daughter.

There was another silence. We just stared at each other, again not knowing what to say.

"Mam? Mam? Are you ready to make your purchase?" I hadn't realized the saleslady was trying to get my attention.

I shifted awkwardly. "Oh, um, yes, one second." I turned back towards Chuck.

"Well, it was really good to see you Chuck. We should get together for coffee or something, catch up some more," I said holding out my hand to shake his.

He looked down at my hand and smiled. "Of course, that would be nice," he said. "I'll call you at the hotel later and we can figure something out." He took my hand and squeezed it lovingly.

I immediately felt a spark of electricity between us. I pulled my hand away feeling a little flushed, and pulled some of my hair behind my ear nervously. "Great, sounds perfect." I said. I turned towards the counter ready to make my purchase. My hand still tingled. Seven years and that man could still make my heart flutter and my face turn red.

I paid for the penguin and made my way towards the play area to pick up Amelia.

"Amelia, honey, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy!" she said as she reached out for my hand.

As we walked out of the park hand in hand, Amelia turned up to me.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

I looked down at her a little confused. How had she noticed? "That was an old friend sweetheart. An old friend." I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth just yet. I wasn't ready to tell her that that man was much more than just an old friend.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Do you like it so far? Should I keep going? Review please!**


	3. Catching Up

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! I graduated high school on Tuesday, so I've been really busy! This chapter was fun to right so I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the alerts/reviews!**

**Review some more pleasee!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Catching Up

"Dorota, did you pick up my dress from Bergdorf's?" I asked as I was getting out of the shower.

"I put in the closet Miss Blair. Will you be wearing tonight for dinner with Mr. Chuck?" It had been three days since I ran into Chuck at the zoo. He called me later that night and we agreed to do dinner. I didn't know where he was taking me; all I knew was that I had to dress nicely.

"Yes, Dorota. I will be wearing it tonight."

"Very good, Miss Blair," she said making her way over to my closet. "You will sure to make Mr. Chuck crazy for you in this dress."

"I'm not trying to make Chuck crazy about me Dorota!" I insisted. "He told me to dress nicely, so I'm dressing nicely," I said as convincingly as possible.

"Of course, Miss Blair. My mistake," Dorota said as she laid the dress on my bed. "I go get Miss Amelia her dinner." She walked out of my room quickly.

"Thank you, Dorota," I called after her realizing my rude tone before. I just didn't understand where Dorota was getting this notion that I was trying to impress Chuck from. He said dress nice. I'm dressing nice. This is in no way to get him "crazy for me" as Dorota puts it. Yes, I was in love with Chuck once, but that was a _long_ time ago. I'm over it now. This dinner is purely two old friends catching up…right?

***

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck waiting for you downstairs," Dorota called into my room.

"He's here, Mommy?" Amelia asked. I had told her I was going to dinner with a friend from work when she saw me getting ready in my room.

"Yes, sweetie, he is," I said as I stood up from my vanity. "Alright, how do I look?" I asked her as I did a little twirl in my new dress. It was a black strapless dress that went down just above my knees. I chose a pair of black heels to wear with them. My hair was down in neat waves on my shoulders.

"You look so pretty, Mommy!" she said jumping on my bed.

"Thank you sweetie. Okay, time for you to go to bed," I grabbed my purse with one hand, and grabbed Amelia's hand with the other.

"Mommy, please tuck me in before you go!" she said as we walked towards her room.

"Of course, baby. I would never leave without saying good night," I smiled down at her.

I waited five minutes for Amelia to brush her teeth and get her pajamas on before she climbed into bed. I knew Chuck was waiting, but my daughter comes first. Always.

"Okay honey, let's get you all tucked in," I said as I brought her covers up over her. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you so much. Sweet dreams."

"Night Mommy, love you too," Amelia said as she grabbed her stuffed penguin and held it under her arms before closing her eyes.

I smiled and watched my beautiful daughter try and fall asleep. I turned out her night side light and quietly made my way out of her room. As I walked towards the staircase, I took one last look in the mirror before heading down. _Here we go._ I thought to myself.

"Wow, you look incredible," Chuck said as I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I couldn't help but blush as he said it.

"Thanks," I said nervously, "you don't look so bad yourself." That was an understatement. He was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. His hair, shorter then I remembered it, was loose on top of his head. It looked messy, but perfectly in place at the same time. He looked good. Seven years had treated him well. _Well, I'm in trouble._ I thought as he held out his arm for mine to lead me to the car.

***

We arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later. The ride over was uneventful. We made small talk about how all the good restaurants in town had closed and that it was impossible to find a decent place to eat. I couldn't help but feel awkward sitting with him in the back of his limo. The memories the car had were almost too much for me to handle.

"_Thanks for the lift home," I said after my dance at Victrola._

_Chuck looked me straight in the eyes with an admiring look. "You were…amazing out there," he said not breaking my gaze._

_I kept my eyes locked on his, and inched closer to his face. I don't know what came over me, but I knew I had to kiss him. I leaned in and gently placed my lips on his. I felt him kiss me back, but he immediately pulled away._

"_You sure?" he asked. I was a bit taken aback. Chuck Bass asking if I was sure? He was never the type to ask a girl if she was sure. His concern for me made me want him even more. I didn't say anything, I just kissed him again. This time, he didn't pull back. That was the night I lost my virginity to Chuck Bass._

But that was a long time ago. I just needed to put those thoughts behind me if I wanted to make this dinner as far from awkward as possible.

The restaurant was pretty crowded, but as soon as the hostess saw Chuck, she grabbed two menus and led us towards our table. I had never been to the restaurant before, but Chuck assured me it was the best Italian food left in New York. I trusted his judgment.

"So, what's good here?" I asked as I glanced over the menu.

"Well, the lasagna is excellent. But for you, I recommend the tortellini," he said. He knew me too well. After all this time, he hadn't forgotten my favorite Italian dish.

I smiled. "The tortellini it is then."

We ordered our food and the waiter served us red wine.

"So tell me about Amelia," he said as he took a roll from the bread basket.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything. Start from the beginning," he said. He looked at me intently, as if he were very interested in what I would say.

"Well, she was born on January 26th. She started walking without holding on to anything when she was about 15 months. Her first word was "mama". Her second "Dota" for Dorota," I smiled thinking about that last one. Chuck smiled at it too.

"Well of course, Dorota is a very important name to know when you want something," he said laughing.

"That is very true," I said. "She starts school this fall, kindergarten. I'm pretty nervous but she's a smart girl, she can handle it," I said taking a sip of wine.

"Blair, she's a Waldorf. She can handle anything," he said.

I smiled. "Well, I guess that's true."

"It is true. Look at you, for example, you've gone through so much and still turned out pretty wonderful."

I blushed again. Damn that Chuck, always making me blush. "Me? What about you? Running Bass Industries at 26? That's pretty impressive if you ask me."

"Yeah I'm very lucky. My father taught me well, that's the only reason I've gotten as far as I have."

"Well I'm very proud of you," I said holding up my wine glass to make a toast. "To us, and our successes," I said.

"To us," Chuck repeated as he held up his glass to reach mine. He held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity. I finally broke eye contact when the waiter came with our food.

"Well this looks delicious," I said looking down at my tortellini.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. "So you never told me why you were at the zoo yesterday," I said trying to break it.

He put down his fork, cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine.

"I was there with my son," he said matter-of-factly.

I almost choked on a piece of tortellini. "Your son?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Filling in the Gap

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews and thanks for reading! This chapter is slightly longer then the others, so enjoy!! By the way, the italics are flashbacks!**

* * *

We ate in silence for a few minutes. "So you still didn't tell me why you were at the zoo that day," I said trying to break it.

He put down his fork, cleared his throat and took a sip of wine.

"I was there with my son," he said matter-of-factly.

I almost choked on a piece of my tortellini. "Your son?"

* * *

Chapter 4: Filling in the Gap

"Yes, my son. His name is Lucas and he is almost four years old," he explained not breaking my gaze.

I could not believe this. Chuck Bass has a son. A son. I never would have thought that I would ever hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Wow," I said finally. "You have a son, that's really great Chuck," I said a little too convincingly.

"What's wrong Blair?" he said noticing my discomfort.

"Nothing! I just…wow. I never thought I'd ever hear you say that. So, um… are you married?" I asked as I couldn't help but look down at his hand.

He chuckled a little and gave me one of his smirks. "No, I'm not married."

"Oh. Well me neither," I said quickly even though I knew he already knew this. _Wow, could this dinner get any more awkward._ "So who is the mother?"

Chuck took a breath before answering this question. "Her name was Heather. I met her about five years ago in France. We dated for a short while, but it didn't work out for us romantically. So we ended things, but a few months later I got a call from her telling me she was pregnant. We had only slept together once, so of course I wanted to be sure it was mine. It was, so I offered to help in any way I could. I knew we weren't going to work out relationship wise, but I figured we needed to be on good terms for the sake of our child," he explained.

As he was saying all of this I couldn't help but feel weird. These things he was saying were very un-Chuck. It seems like he has definitely grown up since the last time I saw him. I couldn't help but feel proud of all of the things he was doing.

"I bought Heather a new apartment," he continued, "and everything she needed for the baby's arrival. When Lucas was born, I helped out in every way I could. She would see him during the day, whereas the nights were mine. I would take him on weekends as well. It worked for a while."

"So, what happened?" I asked after he seemed to be finished with his story.

"Heather wasn't the best type of person. When I had met her, she was big into the partying, just like I was. Actually one of the reasons we broke up was because I was starting to get tired of the drinking every night. When the baby came around, she seemed to let go of that lifestyle too."

I looked at his face as he was saying this and I saw it turn to a sad and uneasy expression. He took another breath before continiuing.

"About a year ago, the maid that was working at the apartment called me and told me that Heather was acting strange. I told her to go home and that I was on my way to take care of it. When I got to the apartment, I found Lucas crying and screaming trying to get out of his crib. I picked him up to calm him down and went to find Heather. I found her passed out in the bathroom, vomit and prescription pills all over the floor."

I gasped. "Oh my god, Chuck. That's terrible. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But after that I didn't trust her alone with Lucas. I gained sole custody of him and entered her into a recovery program. A few months ago, when I learned I'd be moving back to New York, I went to the program to see how she was doing, to see how we would work out the new development in my life. When I went to the center, they told me she had checked herself out, and had relapsed again. She left a note telling me to take care of Lucas because she knew she couldn't."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"So now, Luke and I are living here in New York, just us men," he said as he took another sip of wine.

"Chuck, that's awful. I am so sorry you and Lucafs had to go through that." I said as I reached my hand out to squeeze his on the table.

He held me hand for a few minutes before saying anything else. "Thank you Blair, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine for getting involved with someone like her. I'm just glad that I caught it before Lucas got hurt."

"Yes, you are very fortunate."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

"Well enough about me, what about you? Why isn't the wonderful Blair Waldorf married?" he asked.

_There's a question._ I thought.

"That's a very good question," I said chuckling a little. "I guess…well, after you and I ended things, I just focused on school. At the end of my sophomore year, I met a guy named Patrick. He was tall, dark, and handsome, just what I wanted. He was very nice to me and we started hanging out. Eventually we were dating. After about four months, I found out I was pregnant. He freaked out of course, we were only juniors at college. When I got that response out of him, I knew that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So I dropped out of school temporarily to focus on the baby. I moved back in with my mother. Serena was away at Brown, so I didn't really have anyone around to help me," I explained.

I looked up and saw Chuck wince a little. I wondered what he was thinking. I wondered if he was thinking what I was.

"_Blair, I have to tell you something," Chuck said as he sat me down on the couch._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the pain in his eyes._

"_My father has asked me to move to France to run a new branch of Bass Industries. I leave next month."_

_I was speechless. The man I loved was leaving me. Again._

"_No, Chuck. Don't do this to me. What about us? We only got back together last year," I said as tears formed in my eyes._

_Chuck looked extremely hurt. "I know, Blair. Believe me, I know. You have no idea how much I wish I could stay here and be with you. But I can't. I can't let my father down. I just got his trust back, and if I lose it now, I'll never get it back."_

_I didn't say anything. I just sat there crying, trying so hard not to hear what I was hearing._

"_We could stay together. We can do the long distance thing. I'll promise to visit as often as possible and you'll do the same."_

_I shook my head. "Chuck, I'm just about to finish my freshmen year at NYU, you'll be starting up a whole new branch for the company. You know that will never work. We'll end up resenting each other for making us stay together."_

"_Don't say that Blair, we can make it work," he pleaded._

"_Chuck, I really don't think we can. I love you, Chuck Bass. But I think that we need to end this, for both of our sakes. You'll be starting a new life in France, one without me," I said still crying._

_He looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. He didn't say anything, but I knew he realized that what I was saying was true. Staying together would only be a burden on both of us. "I love you too Blair. I always have, and I always will," he said putting his arm around me and letting my head fall into his chest._

_We sat there for a long time, I cried into his chest and he tried his best to calm me down._

_After a few hours, I decided it was time that I went back to my dorm. He nodded and walked me to the door._

"_Blair," he whispered, not knowing what else to say._

_I looked into his eyes, also filled with tears. "I know, Chuck. I know." And with that I walked out of his dorm. That was the last time I saw Chuck Bass._

"So once Amelia was born, I didn't really find time for dating. Amelia and I are perfectly happy right now, and we didn't need a man to get here," I finished.

Silence again. "Well you have done really well for yourself Blair," he said, finally breaking it.

"Yeah, you too Chuck," I smiled. I looked over at the man that I had once loved, and couldn't help but notice how much he had changed.

After we finished dinner, Chuck gave me a lift back to my hotel. He walked me up to the door.

"I'm really glad we did this Chuck, it was really good seeing you again," I said.

Chuck looked at me for a minute before saying anything. His gaze still burned me as it did when we were in high school. "What do you think would have happened…if I never left for France?" he asked hesitantly.

His question took me by surprise. As I stood and thought about it, I really didn't know. Would we have stayed together, and lived happily ever after?

"I don't know Chuck. That was a long time ago, I don't know what our lives would be," I answered.

He just kept his gaze on me. "I guess you're right. It was a long time ago. We were different people then."

"Yes, we were. I think we're still the same people, though. We've just…grown up a bit since then," I responded.

He chuckled a little. "Indeed we have."

More silence. This silence was killing me. How could we have nothing to say to each other? Or was it that we were just both so afraid to say what was really on our minds?

"So I would love to meet Amelia, and I'd love for you to meet Lucas," he said changing the subject from us to our little ones.

I smiled. "I would love that."

"Great," he smiled back. "I'll call you tomorrow to set something up," he said.

"Sure, sounds great." I replied.

We stood there awkwardly for another moment, both of us deciding how to say goodbye to each other.

Instinctively I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Well, thank you for dinner, Chuck. It was really good catching up," I said.

He looked down at my hand a smiled before reaching out to meet his with mine. He grabbed my hand and it immediately sent shivers down my spine. _Some things never change._ I thought. "You're welcome. I had a great time," he said before pulling my hand to pull me closer as he lightly brushed his lips past mine. "Good night," he breathed before turning around back down the hallway towards the elevator.

I stood in shock for a few moments. I reached up my hand to touch the lips that had just been once again kissed by Chuck Bass. It was barely a peck, but still, the sensation was still amazing.

No, no. Stop thinking like this. Yes, I was in love with him once, but it's been seven years. We've both changed. And so what if neither one of us is married. That doesn't mean anything. Chuck Bass was a love of my past. But the past doesn't matter anymore, does it?

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review please! Next up: Blair and Chuck meet each other's children!**


	5. Something's Missing

**A/N: Okay, don't be mad! I know I said this chapter would involve Chuck & Blair meeting each other's kids but that will happen next chapter I promise! I wanted to add a filler chapter that involves some of our other favorite Gossip Girl characters to help develop Blair's feelings on the whole situation some more! I promise to update again soon with the meeting of the children!!!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to get ready for work. I absolutely hated Friday mornings. It was so close to being the weekend, yet so far.

I got out of the shower and went into my closet to choose an outfit for the day. I settled on a navy high-wasted skirt with gold buttons from Calvin Klein, and a pink BCBG tucked in blouse. I also wore stockings with a pair of my favorite black Jimmy Choo heels. The perfect outfit for a woman in charge, yet still fashionable.

I walked down in to the kitchen to find Amelia sitting at the table eating her breakfast, and Dorota cleaning up the mess she made making it. "Good morning, sweetheart," I said as I bent over and placed a kiss on Amelia's head.

"Good morning, Mommy!" she said looking up from her pancakes to give me a smile. "How was your dinner with that man?" she asked innocently.

"It was great, sweetie. Thank you for asking," I replied. "Actually, he says he wants to meet you."

"Really?" she said, her eyes widening.

I was unsure how to take her reaction. Why would she be so excited to meet Chuck?

"Umm, yes, darling. He has a son too, you know. His name is Lucas. He wants us to meet him too. How does that sound?" I asked.

She smiled. "Okay!"

"Okay." I repeated still a little unsure of her enthusiasm. "Okay, well, Mommy has to go to work. I will see you later," I said giving her another kiss on her head.

"Bye Mommy."

***

Work was uneventful. I sat in my office in piles and piles of sketches, rejecting many and accepting so few. Sometimes I wondered how any new designs were made with the amount I was sending back to the designers. I was just about to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen when my office phone rang.

"Blair Waldorf," I said answering the phone and trying to sort through more sketches.

"Blair! It's Serena!" I heard my best friend call into the phone.

"Oh, hey S! How are you?" I asked putting all of my work down to devote my full attention to my best friend.

"I'm fine, just bored at work as I'm sure you are so I thought I'd check in," she said. Serena lived in Brooklyn with her husband, Dan Humphrey, although she worked in the city at a modeling firm that scouted new talent. It made complete sense that she would eventually work for the firm that she once modeled for, although she used to hate it.

"Well, you were right, I am completely bored at work," I laughed. "Other than that, things are great. Amelia's great, Dorota's great, work's great, everything's great," I replied.

"Why does it feel like there's something you're not telling me, B?" she said with a suspicious tone.

I hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "He's back," I stated.

"What? Who's back? B, what are you talking about? Is it Patrick? Is he trying to get to Amelia? That son of a bitch," she started ranting.

"No, no, S…it's not Patrick," I reassured her.

"Well, then who B? Who's back?" she asked.

"Chuck."

There was a silence on the phone. "Oh," she said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say S? Oh?!" I said a little angry.

"What do you want me to say Blair? It's been seven years right? It's just a bit of a shock, I mean we thought he'd never come back," she said.

"Yeah, we did. I hoped he would never come back," I said sadly.

"B, you can't do this to yourself. He was in the past, you moved on," she said.

I hesitated and thought about her last statement. "Did I Serena? The year after he left was the hardest year of my life, you know that. It consisted of me calling you crying every night telling you how much I missed him and wished he would come back for me," I said, even though thinking about it still hurt.

"I know, B. I know, but you got through it, we got through it. You moved on with your life. You had Amelia, you started your career. You were happy, you _are _happy," she insisted.

"I know, S. I am happy; of course I'm happy, I never said I wasn't. But what am I supposed to do Serena? The man I once loved more than anything in this entire world is back in my life," I pleaded.

"I don't know, B. I just want to make sure you are careful. Don't let yourself go back there. If you do, and he leaves again…I'm not sure you could go through that again," she said with concern.

"We went to dinner last night," I confessed.

"What? How long has he been back Blair?" she asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm not sure exactly. But Amelia and I ran into him on Sunday at the zoo," I explained.

"Sunday? You waited almost an entire week to tell me that Chuck Bass is back in town?" she said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, S. I'm just trying to figure it all out. When I saw him at the zoo, I was stunned. I didn't even realize what was happening. We talked for a while and then we agreed to meet for dinner, you know to catch up. So last night, we went to dinner. He asked me about my life and I asked about his," I explained.

"And? What has the great Chuck Bass been up to since I last saw him?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, he's been running Bass Industries in France. Bart's retiring, that's why he's back, to take over the New York office. And he…" I hesitated before telling her the last part.

"He what, B?" she asked.

"He has a son," I stated.

"A son? Chuck Bass has a son? This has to be a joke, B." she said almost laughing.

"It's not a joke Serena. His name is Lucas and he's four years old. His mother is some crack head who Chuck threw out of their lives," I said.

"Wow, I can't believe that. Chuck being a responsible father. He must really be grown up."

"I think he really is S. He wants to officially meet Amelia, and he wants me to meet Lucas. What do you think?" I asked her. She was my best friend and her opinion meant everything to me.

"I don't know, B. I mean, from what you are telling me, it does seem like Chuck is a different person now. You're a different person too. I just want you to be careful. You know how you get with him," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it sometimes, S. But I will be careful. I promise. I have Amelia to think about now," I reassured her.

"Good. Okay B, I should get back to work, but call me later. Dan and I haven't seen Amelia in a few weeks, maybe you guys could take a trip out to Brooklyn and come have dinner," she suggested.

"That sounds great, S. How is Dan by the way? Still brooding?" I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny B. He's still working on his new novel, so he's pretty busy. But I'm sure he'll take a break if you and Amelia stop by. Maybe I'll call Nate and Jenny and make it a little dinner party," she said getting excited at the idea.

"Sounds great S, I'm sure Amelia would love to see everyone," I replied just as enthusiastically.

"Okay then, why don't you come by around seven?" she said.

"Perfect," I said before hanging up the phone.

***

Amelia and I arrived in Brooklyn at the Humphrey residence at around 7:15.

Dan greeted us at the door. "Blair, so good to see you," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "and Amelia, wow, look how big you've gotten!" He bent down and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Dan! I know, mommy says I'm almost four feet tall!" she exclaimed.

Dan and I looked at each other a laughed. "That's right darling, and when I said almost, I meant you are about half way there," I teased.

Dan and I made small talk in the foyer for a few minutes, me pretending to care about his new book, him pretending to care about the latest fashions. It wasn't the most sincere, but it was what our relationship formed to. We weren't the best of friends in high school, but since he and Serena have been married, we've grown to really respect each other.

"Uncle Nate! Aunt Jenny!" I heard Amelia exclaim. She ran over and jumped into Nate's waiting arms.

"Amelia, wow you are so beautiful!" he said giving her a tight squeeze. He was always so great with her.

"Thanks Uncle Nate, you're not so bad yourself," she said smiling happily.

I heard Jenny laugh at this and I went over to give her a hug. As I did, I noticed her belly protruded a little bit. I pulled back from the hug and took a good look at her. She was glowing and her boobs looked huge. "Jenny! Oh my god, are you pregnant?!" I squealed.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise," she said, "but yes, we're pregnant!" she said.

"Oh my god! This is so amazing!" I said pulling her back into our hug. "So, how far along are you?" I asked eagerly.

"About four months, actually. We've been keeping it a secret for a while, with Nate running for Senate," she explained.

"Of course, I understand. How's the election going, Nate?" I asked turning my attention towards him. He still had Amelia in his arms. I noticed Jenny looking at him lovingly. She was probably thinking that same thing I was, Nate was a natural.

"It's going well. We're up in the polls which is a good thing. We're actually going to announce the pregnancy to the public this week," he said finally putting Amelia down.

Amelia came over and stood next to me, wrapping her arms around my legs.

"That is so great you guys. I am so happy for you!" I said playing with Amelia's hair.

We stood there talking for a while longer. "Okay, everyone! Dinner is served," we heard Serena call from the kitchen.

Dinner was great. It had been awhile since the whole gang was together. Everyone was laughing, talking about the baby, talking about Amelia, talking about Dan's book. As we all sat around in happiness I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _I wonder what Chuck is doing right now. _I have to admit I felt a little bad. Here we were, the gang from high school, hanging out, having a good time as we had done extremely often over the past seven years. But somehow, I felt that Chuck should be here. I mean he was a part of all of our lives. And now that he's back, it'd be wrong to exclude him. But I stayed silent about it for the rest of the evening. I wasn't sure how everyone would handle the news of Chuck Bass being back in New York after all of this time. I'll let Chuck tell them when he's ready.

***

After dinner, we all gathered in the Humphrey living room, having drinks and laughing about old times. Amelia had fallen asleep on my lap. I looked around the room at my wonderful friends, and back down to Amelia peacefully sleeping in my lap. I couldn't help but smile. Everything in my life was so perfect. But why did it feel like there was something missing. Maybe not something, _someone._

**Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter, even if it's not what I promised. I know there was no Chuck in this chapter, but he will be in the next one I promise! Also, for those of you who are catching on, yes Amelia is smarter then she appears and may know something about that "man" her mother had dinner with. What does she know? Time will tell....**

**So what do you all think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Hey everyone! Here's the new update! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! For those of you concerned about the lack of Blair's attitude, I tried to add a bit of it in this chapter, but remember, she's a changed person! (so is Chuck if that was a concern of yours too). Anyways, enjoy! I will try and update soon since this chapter is a tad short.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Guest

I woke up early Saturday morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the clock. 7:30. _Who is calling me at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?!_ I groaned and leaned over in my bed to my nightstand to pick up the phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jackie, my assistant.

"Yes, Jackie what is it?" I said annoyed.

"Blair, I am so sorry to call you this early but we have a bit of an emergency here at the shoot. Two of the models haven't shown up, and the ones that are here…their clothes don't fit. I don't know what to do. Your mother isn't answering our calls either," she blurted out in a fit of panic.

"Well of course she isn't answering her phone; she's in Italy with Cyrus. Look, Jackie calm down, give me thirty minutes and I'll be there to sort this all out. Just hang tight," I reassured her.

I hung up the phone. Ugh, I hate my job sometimes. I quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen to grab a muffin before running to Dorota's room.

I knocked on the door. "Dorota, I have to go in to work, make sure Amelia doesn't sleep in too late, you know how she gets. I'll be back as soon as I can." I leaned in to hear a response.

"Yes, Miss Blair. No problem," I heard and immediately after ran towards the front door.

Twenty minutes later, I had finally gotten a cab, and had finally arrived at the shoot. It was complete chaos. There were people running around with clothes and shoes. There were models running around half naked with their hair half done and their makeup not even close to perfect. _Great. I just have to fix everything don't I?_

I ran into the office and reached for the loud speaker on the desk. I found a chair, climbed on top of it and made my announcement.

"Attention! Attention everybody! This is Blair Waldorf speaking," I tried to yell but the confusion was still too much. That's when I decided to use the blow horn.

There was silence immediately. "Thank you. That is much better. Alright, listen up everybody. It is Saturday. It's early. I sure as hell don't want to be here, and I'm guessing you all don't want to be here longer then you need to be either. So if we are going to have any chance in getting this shoot done, you all need to listen to me and listen good," I declared through the loud speaker.

There were a few murmurs, but it seemed everyone was ready to focus. "Alright, this is what we are going to do…"

Three hours later, I had fixed everything. I called Serena to provide last minute model replacements. I had all of the clothes returned to me so that I could get them in order and hand them to specific models. It really is a marvel how these people get these things done on a regular basis without me here. I mean seriously, these people could have easily handled it themselves if they were smart enough to calm down. But I guess that this is my job. Fixing everyone else's screw ups.

***

I finally got out of there by 11:00, which I was extremely grateful for, because then I could get home in time to take Amelia out to lunch, as I did every Saturday.

When I got home, something felt off. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something was definitely going on in my house. I immediately went upstairs to Amelia's room to find it empty. Her play room was empty too. _She's probably in the kitchen with Dorota. _I thought.

As I headed towards the kitchen, I heard voices.

"…so then I asked Mommy if we could get a pet penguin, but she said no. So she bought me this stuffed animal instead. It's not the same, but its okay," I heard Amelia's voice. I expected to hear Dorota's voice next, but the voice I heard instead completely threw me off guard.

"Well, I'm very sorry you couldn't get your pet penguin, but you are right. This is a fine alternate," the voice laughed. I knew that laugh anywhere. Probably because it was heard so infrequently that I had to memorize what it sounded like just to know it did exist. And that laugh was from Chuck Bass.

I walked into the kitchen finally and saw that Amelia, Chuck, and a boy I presumed to be Lucas were all sitting at the table. Chuck was holding Amelia's penguin. Lucas was trying to grab it from Chuck's arms.

"Daddy, _I_ want a penguin too!" Lucas cried.

"Alright son, we'll have to get you one then, won't we," Chuck replied, smiling at his son.

The image made my heart flutter. Chuck Bass being a father. Chuck Bass being a kind father. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, even though I always knew he'd be this way when he had kids.

It was then that Amelia finally noticed me. "Mommy! You're home!" she said as she ran out of the chair and came to give me a hug.

I bent down to meet her height and I lifted her into my arms. "Hi, baby," I said sqeezing her to my chest. At the same time I looked over at Chuck who was smiling at me. "Chuck. What are you doing here?" I asked as I put Amelia down.

"Well I thought we agreed we wanted to meet each other's kids," he said.

"Well yes, we did agree to that, but I thought you'd call first," I said, my voice coming off as a little annoyed.

"Alright, I guess I should have called. Lucas and I wanted to surprise you both with breakfast, but when we got here; Dorota informed me that you were suddenly called in to work. We would have left, but Amelia here insisted that we stay," he explained.

No I was annoyed. How dare he try and put this on Amelia? I'm sure it was most certainly not her idea that he stay until I got home. No, this was definitely Chuck Bass' doing.

I forced a smile and turned to Amelia. "Amelia, honey. Why don't you show Lucas your playroom. Chuck and I will be up in a minute," I said as calmly as possible.

"Okay, Mommy. Come on, Luke!" she said grabbing his arm.

Once the two children were out of the kitchen, I turned towards the Chuck Basstard.

"Chuck! You can't just show up at my house unannounced! Especially when I'm not here. How did you explain to Amelia who you were?"

"Look, I'm sorry Blair. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't be here? It was an honest mistake--" he started.

"An honest mistake? That's why you call first Chuck so that I can plan to be here when you stop by with your kid!" I said in a huff.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I was just trying to do something nice. You're right I should have called," he said sincerely.

This threw me off a bit. Since when did Chuck Bass back down from a fight so easily? "Yes, you should have," I stated trying to keep my composure. "You still didn't answer my question. How did you explain who you were to Amelia? Or Lucas for that matter."

He paused before speaking. "I told her I was an old frined that you went to school with. I told the same to Lucas. Amelia was very welcoming, besides--" he started but then stopped. "Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say Chuck?" I asked.

"Did you tell her about me?" he asked.

"No, I didn't, why?" I was suddenly becoming very confused.

"Right. No reason," he said. "So we should probably go check on them," he said clearly trying to change the subject.

"No, Chuck. You are hiding something, just spit it out," I demanded.

He sighed. "Alright! When I got here, Amelia knew who I was," he said.

* * *

**Review!! Thoughts? Theories?**


	7. The Past Matters!

**Here's my next update-as promised! I'm so glad you all like it!!**

* * *

"No, Chuck. You are hiding something, just spit it out," I demanded.

He sighed. "Alright! When I got here, Amelia knew who I was," he said.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Past Matters!

I was dumbstruck. "What do you mean she knew who you were? Was it like, 'Oh, hi Chuck, man that my mom used to love but then you left her to work in another country'"? I blurted.

Chuck was silent for a moment. "No, it was more of a 'Oh, I know who you are. You're Chuck Bass!'" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well didn't you find it a bit odd that my five year old daughter- who you've never met before- knew who you were?" I retorted.

"Of course I found it odd. But what was I supposed to do, interrogate her about it? She's five for crying out loud. I figured she overheard one of your conversations or something."

"Look, Chuck. I've never told her about you. Nor have I mentioned you around her, ever!" I said a little more harshly then I had intended.

He looked hurt. I immediately felt bad, even though he was the one who left me all those years ago.

"Well then obviously she found out some other way," he said calmly.

I didn't say anything. I was unsure if I should apologize for being rude. We just stared at each other.

"I guess Lucas and I should be going. I'll just get him and we'll be on our way," he said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Chuck," I said unsure of what to say next.

"Lucas knows about you, Blair. He probably doesn't understand all of it, but he knows what you meant to me. Obviously I didn't mean that much to you, seeing as how you've tried to keep it from Amelia," he said with a pain in his voice.

"Chuck, you know that's not true," I said. For some reason, I could feel my eyes start to sting. _Why are you crying? Stop it. This is Chuck Bass. The man who broke your heart all those years ago._

"Then why didn't you tell her about me?" he asked.

I hesitated, trying to gain composure and choke back my tears. "Because Chuck, it hurts! It hurts to think about those days when we were together and happy. It hurts to think about what could have been. It hurts to remember that day that we last saw each other. The day you told me you were leaving me. All of it hurts! I honestly never thought I'd see you again, so instead of reminding myself of the pain I felt, I just decided to not tell her." By the time I finished my rant, the tears were streaming down my face.

I noticed tears forming in his eyes too. "Blair," he said in an almost whisper. "I wish I could have stayed, but you know that I had to go. You were the one who said we should break up! I wanted us to stay together, but you wouldn't hear it. What was I supposed to do?" he replied.

He was right. I was being slightly unfair. I had been the one who said we should break up. But he should have known that I said that in a whim. He should have fought for me. He should have convinced me that we were meant to be together forever, no matter what obstacles we faced.

"You should have fought for me!" I blurted.

"Blair, that's not fair. You made your views on the situation quite clear. I thought I'd never be able to convince you, you being as stubborn as you were," he said.

"Stubborn? Me? What about you? It took you two years to finally tell me how you felt about me, and you're calling me stubborn?" I hadn't realized that we had gone back to yelling at each other.

Chuck didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. We just started at each other, both with tears still in our eyes.

"Look, that's all in the past now. We are different people now, we've grown up. The past doesn't even matter anymore," he finally said.

I was shocked. "The past doesn't matter, Chuck? Are you saying that our night in the limo doesn't matter? Are you saying that us finally saying 'I love you' to each other doesn't matter? Are you saying that the year we spent officially together as a couple doesn't matter? Of course it matters Chuck! How can you say it doesn't matter?" I was really upset now. The tears had started coming again. How could he say that all of those moments we shared together, all of that love we shared together didn't matter?

"Blair, I'm sorry. Of course that mattered. Those memories are the things I cherish most. I just want us to be able to move on from it. I don't mean forget it…I will never forget it. I want to start over Blair. I want you to know my son. I want to know your daughter. I still care about you Blair. I care about you so much that… I-I still want to be with you."

How was I supposed to respond to this? How could I just let Chuck back in after all of these years?

"Chuck," I began slowly, carefully thinking about what I was going to say. "I don't know if I can just start over. I have Amelia to think about. You have Lucas. What if things don't work out? Like you said, we're different people now. What if we've changed too much to have it work? Chuck, I don't know if I could go through all of that again, not now."

He looked at me for a long time; I could see the pain in his eyes, just as I'm sure he saw them in mine. I had to stay strong. Chuck and I just can't start over. Things are not the same, it's way too complicated now. Besides, how do I know I still feel the same way about him that I did seven years ago? I immediately thought of the kiss he gave me after our dinner. _Who am I kidding? You are so not over him._ I'll never be over Chuck Bass. I loved him more then I had ever loved another human being, well besides Amelia. But that doesn't matter. I have to do what's best for me and my daughter.

"I understand," he finally said defeated. "But Blair, I still want you in my life, even as just friends. I really do want you to know Lucas."

"And I want you to know Amelia," I replied.

"Good," he said, a slight smile emerging from his mouth.

"Good," I agreed, trying to return the smile.

We had reached a standstill. There was nothing left to say. We both had accepted that we could only be friends. It's what's best for us, and what's best for our kids.

After a few moments, I walked forward and gave Chuck a hug. He returned it immediately. We stood there for a while, both letting go of our anger towards each other.

I pulled back eventually. "Well, since Amelia has clearly already met you, let's go meet Lucas," I said. I turned and walked out of the kitchen and up to the play room, with Chuck following close behind.

***

I opened the door to the playroom to find Amelia and Lucas playing with her building blocks on the floor. I noticed that Dorota was knitting in her rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Miss Blair! Can I get something for you?" Dorota said as soon as she noticed Chuck and I had entered the room. Her face was extremely guilty. She had let Chuck stay and she obviously was feeling guilty.

"No, that's all right Dorota. We're just here to play with the kids," I said. I would be chatting with her later. Maybe she can explain to me how Amelia knew Chuck.

"Yes, Miss Blair. Mr. Chuck," she said curtsying.

"Dorota," Chuck nodded. She returned to her chair and resumed her knitting.

"Mommy! Chuck! Come look at our house!" Amelia called.

"Wow, that is a pretty awesome house," I said sitting next to Amelia. Chuck sat next to Lucas.

"Daddy, do you like it?" Lucas turned to look at Chuck.

"Of course I like it. That's the best house I've ever seen, wouldn't you say Blair?" Chuck said smiling.

I looked down. It was certainly not the best house I had ever seen. The levels were off balance, the doors way too small, yet it had a certain charm. "Oh definitely the best," I smiled at Lucas.

"Lucas, this is Blair. She's one of my old friends; you remember I told you about her?" Chuck said formally introducing us.

"I remember," he nodded to his father. Then he looked at me. "I'm Lucas Charles Bass. You're very pretty," he said holding out his hand. Chuck had taught him good manners, not to mention how to charm the ladies.

"Well, thank you Lucas Charles Bass," I replied shaking his hand and laughing. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. People always say 'just like my dad'" he said with a smirk. That infamous Bass smirk.

Chuck seemed to blush a little, but I couldn't be sure. "Well, they are exactly right," I said smiling at Chuck. He returned the smile.

"Chuck, how come you haven't come to see us before?" Amelia asked.

"Well, Lucas and I have been out of the country. We just moved back to New York," Chuck explained.

"Oh, okay" she said, content with his response.

"Believe me, if we had been living in New York, we would have met sooner," he added.

"Good!" she said with a huge smile. "I like you Chuck Bass."

He chuckled. "Well, I like you too Amelia Waldorf."

"What about me Daddy? Don't you like me?" Lucas protested. He certainly liked getting attention.

Chuck let out another chuckle. This was more laughs than I'd ever heard from Chuck Bass. I have to admit, it was kind of nice. "Of course I like you Luke. You're my son, I love you," he said planting a kiss on Lucas' head, then messing with his hair.

"I love you too Daddy," he said before returning his attention to the block house.

It was amazing seeing the interaction between Chuck and Lucas. It was obvious how much Chuck loved Lucas. It's hard to believe given Chuck's relationship with his own father. But maybe that was it. Maybe Chuck knew that he never wanted to end up like Bart. I respected him immensely for overcoming it and being a wonderful father.

"You are a really great father, you know that Bass?" I said.

"You think so? I was so afraid I'd end up like Bart," he replied looking at his son.

"I knew you wouldn't. I always knew you were better than that," I said. It was true. Chuck always had this in him, even if he didn't see it himself.

"Thanks, Blair. And Amelia is wonderful. You've done an outstanding job with her."

I looked at my daughter. "She did turn out pretty amazingly, didn't she?"

***

After about an hour or so of playing with the house and everything else Amelia had in her room, Chuck decided it was time for him and Lucas to leave.

"Well, Chuck, thank you for bringing Lucas over. Amelia had a wonderful time," I said as I walked them to the door, "didn't you Amelia?"

"Yes, I did, I did. Lucas, you're a cool kid," she said.

"You're cool too, even though you're a _girl_," he said back.

Chuck and I just laughed. "Well I'm glad you guys like each other because I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of each other," he said looking up at me, almost as if he was asking me a question.

I looked at Amelia and Lucas. They really had hit it off. "Yes, definitely. Lucas is welcome any time," I said messing with his hair.

"As is Amelia at our place," Chuck replied.

Amelia threw her arms around Chuck's legs giving him a hug. "Bye, Chuck. Thanks for talking to me today."

Chuck bent down to give her a proper hug. "Anytime, Amelia. Anytime."

I couldn't help but melt a little at the moment. Chuck was so good with her. She already adored him--that much I could tell. Part of me was really happy to see this. Part of me was nervous about this also. What if Chuck leaves again, how would Amelia take it? How would _I_ take it?

* * *

**So, what do you all think? REVIEW PLEASE! Up Next: Blair figures out how Amelia knows Chuck!! Theories??**


	8. Let Yourself Love

**Okay so just wanted to clear something up: Chuck is NOT Amelia's father. If you read the story again, it's impossible. Amelia is five, Blair & Chuck have not seen each other in seven years! Sorry if I wasn't more clear on that! **

**Okay so thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to xoxogg4lifexoxo--you've been my most frequent reviewer, I really appreciate it!**

**Okay back to the story-- I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It's a lot of filler---sorry!! I will get back to more Chuck & Blair soon I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Let Yourself Love

Later that evening, while Dorota was preparing dinner, Amelia and I were in the living room watching her favorite show, Hannah Montana. Amelia was absolutely obsessed. We had seen the movie just recently, we saw her twice in concert, we own almost every DVD of her show.

During the commercial, Amelia turned up to me. "Mommy, is Chuck coming over again tomorrow?" she asked.

I looked down at her. "I don't know sweetie. Chuck is a busy person too, you know. He and Lucas might already have something planned," I responded.

She looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay," she said as she turned her head back towards the television.

Her question made me think back to what I had learned earlier. Amelia knew who Chuck was. But how?

"Sweetie, I'm going to go check on dinner, I'll be right back," I said getting up from the couch. Now was the time to ask Dorota what she knew.

I walked towards the kitchen and found Dorota stirring something on the stove. It smelled delicious, whatever it was.

"Dorota, I need to ask you something," I said sitting down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

Dorota immediately put down the wooden spoon and turned towards me. "Yes, what is it Miss Blair?"

"Well, today when Chuck came over, he told me that Amelia knew who he was when he walked in. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Dorota?" I asked her.

Dorota looked genuinely surprised by the question. "No, Miss Blair. I don't know how Miss Amelia know Mr. Chuck," she said.

I looked at her for a second, and could tell she wasn't lying to me. "Okay, Dorota I believe you. It's just I don't understand how she could possibly know who he is. I've never told her! There is no way she could possibly know!"

"Miss Blair is sure she did not mention Mr. Chuck? Maybe you mention once and forgot. Maybe one of your friends mention him. Or maybe she find something that you have of Mr. Chuck's?" Dorota began listing off possibilities to make me feel better.

I started to think long and hard. I thought of all the possible times I could have accidently mentioned Chuck, and absolutely none came to mind. I knew that wouldn't be it because I didn't like talking about him, it hurt too much. And who would have mentioned Chuck to her? Dan wouldn't dare, Nate and Jenny we see the least and I doubt they would do that. Serena is my best friend; she knows I didn't want Amelia to know about him. As for her finding something of Chuck's that was definitely impossible. I got rid of everything that reminded me of the Basstard after he left. Well, I did keep a few pictures. But Amelia could have never found those. I kept them in the very back of my closet hidden. Well now that I think about it, I guess it is possible she found something. She does like to play in my closet. _Oh my God that's it!_

I ran up to my room and into my closet to the very back. Under many boxes of shoes was an old box that my mother had given me when I was younger. Inside it I kept my most prized possessions.

I took a deep breath before opening it. Inside, I found my sonogram from when I was pregnant with Amelia. I found the first award I won at Waldorf Designs. I found my graduation tassels. I found one of my old headbands that I used to wear in high school. I found the necklace that Chuck had given me on my seventeenth birthday.

I stopped at this item. I picked it up and looked at it really carefully. It was still as beautiful as the day he gave it to me. I remember that day so clearly. It was the day after I slept with Chuck. It was also the day that I realized that Nate and I were broken up for good. It was also after Chuck told me he liked me, and I just told him to get over it.

_I was laying on the bed in the guest bedroom, trying to figure out where everything with Nate went wrong, when I heard the door open._

_I sat up and saw that it was Chuck. "I'm not in the mood Chuck. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."_

_He kept walking towards me. "Maybe it could be salvaged," he said as he held a box in front of me._

"_What is that our sex tape?" I asked sarcastically._

_He didn't say anything. He just smirked and opened the box. I looked in and gasped. "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace." I couldn't believe it. How had he known that this necklace was the one thing I really wanted for my birthday?_

_He started taking it out of the box and reached over towards me._

"_No, I couldn't," I said._

"_Yes, you can," he said as he reached over my shoulder to put it on my neck. Once he had clasped the necklace, he reached onto my neck to straighten out the beautiful leaf charms on the necklace. "Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty."_

_My heart froze. That was the sweetest thing Chuck—or anyone had ever said to me. I didn't say anything._

"_I really am sorry," he said softly, referring to the fact that Nate hadn't even bothered to show up on my birthday. He reached to fix more of the charms, and I reached my hand up to meet his. He wrapped his hands around mind and planted a soft kiss on my shoulder. _

_I turned to look at him, straight into his eyes. They looked kind and gentle, like they had been the night before in his limo. I felt myself wanting to do what I had done then. I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him softly at first, but when I felt him respond, I deepened the kiss and he did the same._

_This was the moment I realized I was falling for Chuck Bass—hard._

My eyes started tearing as I thought back to that moment—that perfect moment that Chuck and I had shared. Even though things were really complicated back then, he still found his way into my heart.

I put the necklace down and finally reached the pictures I had kept in there. The first few were of me and Serena growing up. The next few were of me and Nate when we first started officially dating in high school. Then came the ones of Chuck. Most of them were taken after graduation, since we weren't officially a couple until then. There were many from our trip to Europe that summer. We had started out in Tuscany, and made our way all over. It was then that I realized a picture was missing. The last part of our trip, we spent in Paris. On our last night, Chuck took me to the top of the Eiffel tower, just the two of us. It was amazing what things a Bass could accomplish sometimes. We dined at the top, laughed, kissed, enjoyed the view, and each other's company. It was one of the greatest nights of my life—and the picture was missing.

I put the box away and went to Amelia's room. If I were a five year old girl, where would I hide a picture? I looked all over her room, under her bed, in her closet on her dresser. I couldn't find it anywhere. Finally I looked in the nightstand next to her bed, where I found the jewelry box my mother had given her. Inside there were necklaces and earrings that my mother had given her over the years—most of which she never wore. Five year olds don't really like expensive jewelry. I lifted the top shelf of the jewelry box and placed it aside. Under a few other pieces of paper that she had stashed in there, I found an overturned picture.

This has to be it. I took a breath before flipping it over. Sure enough, as I looked down at the picture, I saw Chuck and I at the top of the Eiffel tower. We were against the railing. Well, Chuck was. I stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around me from behind. He had been placing a kiss on my cheek, while smiling underneath the kiss. I had a beaming smile as I had my hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to my face. We looked incredibly happy, holding each other as the waiter took the picture.

I was so transfixed by the picture that I didn't even notice Amelia had come into her room. "Mommy! What are you doing with my jewelry box?" she yelled.

She seemed angry that I had gone through her stuff. "Amelia, why did you take this picture from me?" I said as calmly as possible.

She looked down. "I don't know," she said.

"You don't know? Well, how long have you had it?" I tried another question.

"Not very long, since right around Christmas. I was looking in your closet to see if you were hiding any presents, and I found a pretty box. I found the coolest stuff inside. I found the picture and you looked so happy so I kept it," she started to explain.

I looked down at her sweetly. I bent down and met her at eye level. "Amelia, sweetie. It isn't right to take things that aren't yours," I said.

She looked back at me with sad eyes. "I know, Mommy. But you look so pretty and happy. I didn't know who the man was so I kept it. I brought it to Aunt Serena's one day and she told me that his name was Chuck Bass and that you loved him. So I asked her how come you weren't married then, and she said that it was a long story and it was 'complicated'. Why does everyone say that? Why is everything so complicated?"

My eyes filled with tears as I listened to my daughter. She sure was smart, I had to give her that much. And I was going to kill Serena tomorrow for telling Amelia.

"I don't know honey. It just is sometimes," I finally answered pulling her into a hug.

"Mommy, why isn't my daddy here?" she asked.

I pulled her out of my hug and looked at her. "Honey, we've talked about this. Your daddy is not a good person. You are much better off without him. Besides, we don't need him, right? You and me are perfectly happy without a man in our lives, right?" I said, giving her hands a squeeze.

She just sighed. "I don't know, Mommy. I think you want a husband just like I want a dad. Lucas is really lucky that he has a dad." She turned and walked towards her closet and started to reach for her pajamas.

I couldn't move for a second. My heart sunk with her words. I had failed. I had tried so hard to make her happy without a father figure in her life, and I really thought I had. Today with Chuck certainly didn't help. She saw what a father was like with his kid. She realized what she was missing.

I slowly stood up and helped Amelia to bed. We both didn't really say anything. She looked too sad, and I wasn't sure what to say.

As I tucked her in, I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much. You know that right, sweetie?"

She nodded. "I love you too, Mommy. I just wish you would let yourself love someone else too," she said before grabbing her penguin and closing her eyes.

I stayed sitting on the side of her bed watching her fall asleep. How could I have such a smart five year old? And how did I let her see right through me?

* * *

**review please--i know this one sucks--sorry! I'll try and pick it back up!**


	9. Story Time

**I am soooo sorry that this took so long! I was on vacation for two weeks and had absolutely no time to write an update! That being said, I still am unsure about where I am going with this, so bear with me for the next few chapters as they might seem like filler. I promise more C/B action coming soon!!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and alerts, you guys keep me writing this!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Story Time

The next morning, I woke up a little late—the events of the night before still fresh in my head. My five year old daughter knows my past with Chuck Bass.

I got up out of bed, took a shower and got dressed for the day before heading downstairs. Walking in to the kitchen I found Dorota making breakfast.

"Good morning, Dorota. Where is Amelia?" I asked grabbing a glass to mug to fill with coffee.

"Amelia still sleeping, Miss Blair," she said. "I go wake her now," she said as she put down the spatula she was holding.

"No, it's okay. I'll get her up," I said as I walked out of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

I walked into Amelia's room to see the penguin on the floor and her arm hanging off the side of the bed. I laughed as I looked at how much my daughter had moved around in her sleep.

"Amelia, sweetie, time to get up," I said as I sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back.

"Five more minutes, Mommy!" she said as she lifted her arm to brush me away.

"Come on sweetie, it's already ten o'clock. Time to get up," I said still rubbing her back.

She moaned. "Okay, fine," she said as she slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

I smiled as I watched my adorable daughter slowly waking up. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She sat and thought for a moment. "I want to talk," she said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but giggle. This was such an adult thing to say, and here I was listening to my five-year-old daughter say it. "Talk about what exactly?" I said smiling.

"Well, Aunt Serena told me about Chuck, but I want you to tell me the story. The real story," she said.

I immediately lost my smile and looked down at my hands. "I don't know if that is such a good idea sweetie," I said softly.

"Why not, Mommy? You always say that we are supposed to tell each other everything. That's what mommies and daughters do," she protested.

How did my five-year old daughter become so mature? She was a schemer that was for sure. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it in order to get her way. I think she got it from me. No, I _know _she got it from me.

"You're right, I did say that," I said hesitantly.

"Good. So come lay in bed with me and let's do story time," she said as she sat up, scotched over to the left side of her bed and reached her arm out to tap the right side of the bed where she wanted me to sit.

I realized then that there was nothing else to do but comply. I walked over to the other side of her bed, lifted the covers and scooted in next to Amelia. I took a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"When you first met Chuck," she said.

"Okay, well, I first met Chuck when I was about your age, on my first day of kindergarten. Aunt Serena and I had already been friends, but that first day I met Chuck and Uncle Nate."

"You met Uncle Nate the same day you met Chuck?" Amelia asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I did. They were best friends, just like Serena and I were. After that day, we all became friends, always looking out for each other."

"Did you love Chuck in kindergarten?" she asked innocently.

I laughed at the somewhat blunt question. "No, sweetie. I was only five, just like you are now. Do you think you could love a boy now?" I asked her teasingly.

"Ew, no. Boys have cooties," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Exactly. I thought the same thing when I was your age. When I got a little older, I actually thought I loved Uncle Nate," I explained.

"Uncle Nate? But he loves Aunt Jenny," she said confused.

"Yes, now he does. But when we were in middle school and for most of high school, your Uncle Nate and I were in love, or at least we thought we were." I thought about that last part wondering for a moment if it was true. I shook away the thought almost immediately knowing instantly that it was. I was never in love with Nate Archibald, even if I had spent most of my young adult life believing that I was. I realized over time that I loved the idea of Nate; I was never in love with him. I couldn't really explain this to Amelia, maybe one day when she is older.

"Because you loved Chuck, right?" she asked.

"Sort of," I hesitated before continuing, not knowing how to answer in a way she would understand. "It's complicated. I didn't know I was in love with Chuck until my seventeenth birthday. And after that, there was really no going back. I tried to make it work with Nate, but ultimately I knew he wasn't right for me."

Amelia was quiet, so quiet that I was unsure if she understood. "Why don't you love Chuck now?"

I felt my chest tighten and my heart pound at this question. How do I answer this? Do I tell her the truth and tell her that I am still and will probably always be in love with Chuck? I cleared my throat. "Well, sweetie, Chuck and I dated for a while and we were very happy. But then Chuck had to move to France and we knew we couldn't stay together. So we ended things, I kept going to school, met your dad, had you and I couldn't be happier to have you as my daughter."

Amelia didn't say anything at first. She reached over and laid against me, wrapping her arm around my waist; pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she finally said.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked her confused.

"I'm sorry my Dad didn't love us, and I'm sorry you lost Chuck," she said.

I pulled her up so that she was facing me. "Amelia, that isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." There was no way I was going to let my daughter feel any sort of guilt for the way my love life turned out.

"I know, I'm just sorry for you," she said, and looking into her eyes, I don't think I could love her any more than I did in that moment.

"I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that any of that happened, because if it didn't, then I wouldn't have you. I love you Amelia Marie Waldorf."

"I love you too, Mommy," she said as she sat up and threw her arms around my neck to hug me fully.

For the next hour, Amelia asked me to tell her stories about Chuck, so I did. I told her about our first kiss after Victrola, but didn't go into any more of the details. I told her about my seventeenth birthday, and about the necklace. I told her about what he did for me at prom, making sure that I was prom queen and that I had the perfect night. I told her about the day he told me he loved me. I told her all about how Chuck visited me at school while he worked for Bart. I even told her about the last day Chuck and I saw each other. She told me that was her least favorite story, and I had to agree. It was one of the worst days of my life.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she said after being satisfied with everything that I had told her.

I laughed. "Me too, baby. It's time for lunch. Why don't you take a bath and get dressed and I'll have Dorota make us something to eat?"

"Okay," she said as she finally got up out of bed, grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom.

I followed her in to get her bath ready and then left her to get ready. I headed down to the kitchen to find Dorota already cooking something.

"Dorota, is that lunch?" I asked sitting at the bar counter.

"Yes, Miss Blair," she replied. "Miss Serena call when you were upstairs. Says to call her back."

"Okay, I'll go do that now." I walked over to the living room and grabbed the phone on the counter. I dialed Serena's number and sat down on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey, S. It's me," I said.

"Hey B! Thanks for calling me back," she responded.

"Oh well you should be thankful, seeing as how I should be extremely angry with you right now," I said slightly curtly.

"What? Why, what did I do?" she asked clearly confused.

"Well, I had an interesting chat with my daughter last night, and this morning. You see, it seems that somehow, Amelia knew all about Chuck before she had even met him. Doesn't that sound strange to you Serena?"

"Look, B, I'm sorry. But she asked me and what was I supposed to do. She showed up with that picture of you and Chuck in Paris and asked me all these questions. I knew you weren't going to tell her, but I couldn't lie to her. Not when she had already found the picture. I'm really sorry, B, I should have told you," she pleaded.

"Yes, you should have. It would have saved me from being blind sighted yesterday. But I guess I understand why you did it. I'm not mad. The truth is I shouldn't have lied about it in the first place. I told Amelia I wouldn't keep anything from her and I was being the biggest hypocrite. And now that Chuck is back in my life, I guess it's good that she knows the truth."

"Well I'm glad you told her. And Chuck is back in your life, huh? Anything you want to tell me," she began to say slyly.

"No, Serena. We are just friends. He brought Lucas over yesterday and he and Amelia really hit it off."

"Lucas and Amelia or Chuck and Amelia?" she asked.

I laughed. "Well, both actually. S, she really likes Chuck. I mean the girl will not stop talking or asking about him."

"Well, Waldorf women do seem to have a weakness for that particular Bass," she said jokingly.

"Shut up, S. I'm serious, what do I do? It's hard enough having Chuck back in my life. And now Amelia is attached. What if he leaves again, S? How would Amelia take that?"

"Blair, I don't think we are talking about Amelia here. I think that you are afraid to let him back in because you're afraid of ending up back where you were when you were nineteen," Serena said.

I sighed. Serena knew me better then anyone. "S, I don't know what to do. He's been back for what, a week? And already my heart beats faster and I feel like I can't breathe when he's around. How is that possible?"

"Blair, I know it's been seven years, but I think that you never really fell out of love with him. You guys ended so abruptly and for a reason that I still don't fully understand. It makes sense that having him back feels like the opportunity for a second chance, an opportunity to pick up where you left off."

"So you're saying that I'm still in love with him and that I should give us another shot?" I asked her.

"I'm saying that yes, you are still in love with him, but I'm not sure about you guys getting back together. He's only been back a week, and who knows if he really is going to stay? He hasn't even called me or Eric, or Nate for that matter to tell us that he's back. The only reason I know is because you told me. Why hasn't he come to talk to his oldest friends after all of this time? Be careful, B. It's hard to tell where his head is at," she said.

"I don't know what to do, S. You're right, it's obvious that I still love him and probably always will. But I can't risk him leaving again. It's better if we just stay friends,"

"B, I'm always here to talk if you need it." She replied.

"I know, S. Thank you. So, why did you call in the first place. We got a little side tracked didn't we?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I guess we did," she said helping to bring the mood back to light. "I actually called to see if you wanted to meet me for lunch tomorrow. Maybe you could tell me all about your play date with Chuck and Lucas."

"Lunch sounds perfect. I'll call you when I know more on my schedule tomorrow," I replied.

"Okay, great! See you tomorrow, then. I love you B, stay strong. Call me whenever you need to talk," she said.

"I love you too, S. Thank you," I replied before hanging up. I thought about what Serena had said. Why hadn't Chuck called Nate, or Serena or Eric letting them know that he was back? Why didn't he want to see his best friend? Or his step brother and sister for that matter? Was he hiding something? Now that I think about it, there wasn't even any mention in the papers about Bart retiring or Chuck returning. I decided that I would call him tomorrow and ask him to meet me to talk. I wanted to find out why Chuck Bass was keeping his return to New York such a big secret.

* * *

**Review pleasee :))**


	10. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**A/N: I am sooo sorry this has taken me so long to update---I've had so much going on! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! By the way, I am also working on a new fic that should be up soon! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

The next night I found myself waiting alone at the bar at the Palace Hotel. I had called Chuck earlier and asked him to meet me at 8 for a drink. It was 8:30. I was just about to give up and leave when I saw someone sit next to me.

"Sorry I'm late. Work was crazy," Chuck said a little out of breath.

"Oh, it's no problem. I was a little late myself," I lied. I was a little embarrassed to have actually waited half an hour for him to show up.

"Okay good," he said as he waved the bartender over. "So what did you want to talk about? You said it was important," he said as the waiter already delivered him his signature scotch. He owned the hotel so it wasn't surprising that the bartender knew exactly what to get him.

"Why haven't you told anyone else that you're back in New York?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Nate…your best friend? Serena and Eric…your family? Lily…Dan… none of them know you're back," I said keeping the fact that Serena knew because I had told her.

Chuck didn't say anything. He just took a sip of his scotch.

"What, is it a secret that you're back or something?" I asked before he could answer.

"No, it's not a secret," he said glumly.

I hesitated. He definitely seemed upset by something, but I still kept pressing. "Then why?"

He took another sip of his scotch and turned his full body towards me. "Look, Blair…it hasn't been easy coming back. It's been six years since I've seen any of them. It was hard enough seeing you after the way things ended. You aren't the only one I walked out on all those years ago. And with the way things ended with us…I didn't really keep contact with any of them. They're probably all angry with me. They wouldn't care that I'm back."

His answer surprised me. Who knew Chuck Bass was so insecure? I immediately felt bad for jumping to conclusions in my head about him keeping some big dark secret.

"I told Serena you were back," I blurted not knowing else what to say.

Chuck laughed. "I'm not surprised. I was actually a little shocked that you hadn't told the rest of them by now. It has been over a week since we ran into each other at the zoo."

"Yeah well, it was kind of a shock for me. I only told Serena because she's my best friend and I tell her everything. She's the one I go to for advice, so I called her."

"Advice? What did you need advice on regarding me?" he asked smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bass. I simply asked her if it was a good idea for you and me to be spending time together, that's all." I lied again.

Chuck smiled and didn't press it any further, thank god.

"Look, all of us get together pretty often for big group dinners. I was thinking of hosting it this weekend. You should come. Everyone will be really happy to see you," I suggested.

"I don't know Blair. Nate and I were best friends so long ago, and I didn't keep in contact when I left and I should have. Bart and Lily got divorced, so Serena and Eric aren't really my siblings anymore. I don't belong there," he said.

Again with the insecurity, I thought.

"Chuck, Lily adopted you, so even though she isn't married to Bart anymore, she's still kind of your stepmom and Serena and Eric are still your siblings. And as for Nate, you guys went through a lot back in high school and still managed to stay friends, so there's no reason for that to change. Come on Chuck, you know you want to see them again. As much as seventeen-year-old Chuck would have hated to admit it, they are your friends."

Chuck looked at me for a long time before speaking. "I guess you're right. It's time I see all of them."

***

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Saturday was the night I was hosting dinner for everyone. I hadn't told anybody except Serena that Chuck was coming to this dinner. He was also bringing Lucas. Amelia was always included in our get-togethers, so if Chuck was coming back, we had to include his son.

I decided to keep it a bit of a surprise for everyone. I told Nate & Jenny and Dan & Serena to come at 7:00 for dinner. I told Chuck 7:30.

By six-thirty, I was up in Amelia's room helping her get ready. She decided on wearing one of her new dresses that we had gotten together on one of our shopping sprees. Amelia was quickly becoming my new best shopping partner. She was five years old but she already had excellent taste in clothing.

When we heard the elevator ding, Amelia and I went downstairs to greet our guests. Nate and Jenny were the first to arrive.

"Uncle Nate! Aunt Jenny!" Amelia said excitedly as she ran towards the elevator. Nate immediately bent down to pick Amelia up into his arms to give her a hug.

"Hey Amelia," Nate said as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Don't you look pretty tonight."

"Thanks Uncle Nate," Amelia smiled. She looked over at Jenny who was also smiling at her.

"Aunt Jenny, you look so pretty," Amelia said. As I looked at Jenny, Amelia was right. Jenny was absolutely glowing, no doubt from her pregnancy. Her belly was a bit more obvious now, but the dress she wore was absolutely gorgeous. It was a deep plum color with a swoop-neckline.

"Thank you, Amelia. You know I made this dress myself," she said.

"Really?" Amelia's eyes opened in shock.

"Yeah, she did. And if I'm not careful J Humphrey Designs is going to run Waldorf Designs out of business," I teased.

We all talked in the foyer for a few more minutes when the elevator opened again with Dan and Serena inside.

"Sorry we're late," Dan said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Serena over here just could not pick out an outfit."

I laughed. It was true, Serena was known to make last minute decisions while getting ready which caused her to be late a lot.

We all walked into the living room and everyone took seats on the various couches and armchairs. Amelia sat on the shag carpet on the floor playing with one of her toys.

"Actually, S, its okay that you guys are late. We're still waiting on another guest," I said. I figured now would be as good a time as any to tell them that Chuck would be joining us for dinner very shortly.

"Oh yeah, who?" Dan asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink that Dorota had just served.

I hesitated for a second. Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting for my answer. Why was I so nervous?

"Blair…are you okay?" Nate asked. "Who's coming to dinner?"

I took a deep breath. "Chuck Bass," I stated with as firm a voice as I could muster.

There was silence for a second. Nate broke it by laughing.

"That's a good one Blair, Chuck Bass back in New York…right," he said still laughing.

Dan joined him in laughter and I shot a look to Serena, the only person that knew the truth.

"Nate, she's telling the truth," Serena said. "He's been back for over a week now."

Nate's laughter subsided and his face turned serious. He almost looked mad. "You've got to be kidding me." He stood up and walked towards the windows, running his hands through his hair.

"Nate, what's wrong? Chuck was your best friend," I said wondering why he was having this kind of reaction to the news.

"Exactly what you just said Blair, he _was_ my best friend. Past tense. He didn't just leave you seven years ago, he left all of us."

"Look, I know it's hard to deal with, believe me, I had the same reaction when I first saw him. But Nate, he is back now, for good. And we all were friends once, it'd be unfair to treat him like he wasn't," I pleaded. Nate didn't say anything. I gave Serena a pleading look hoping she would back me up.

"Blair's right, Nate. I mean he is my brother, and while I haven't talked to him in seven years, he's still family. We have to give him a chance," she said.

"And Nate, I've seen him a couple of times, and he's really…changed. He's really grown up," I added.

Nate laughed again. "Chuck Bass has 'grown up'?" he said skeptically. "I'll believe that when I see it."

I smiled, thankful that the initial anger seemed to have subsided. Dan and Jenny didn't really say much, while they did become closer to Chuck during the first year he and I were together, they were never as close as he was to Nate, Serena and I.

"Well, he should be here any minute, so you'll get to see it yourself," I said and as soon as I had finished talking the sound of the elevator ding made everyone in the room immediately tense up in anticipation.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	11. Raised Tensions

**Here's the new chapter! This one might make Nate seem like a jerk...but I don't care! hehe :) anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Raised Tensions

I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and turned towards the elevator. "I'll get it," I said telling them all to sit down and stay where they were. I made my way over to the foyer and saw Chuck exit the elevator with a sleeping Lucas in his arms.

"Hi," I said, giving him a smile.

Chuck smiled back. "Hi. Sorry Lucas fell asleep in the car ride over and I wasn't quite ready to wake him up. He's had a long day."

"I understand. But everyone is in the living room, and I'm thinking he should be awake to meet everyone," I explained.

"Right, everyone's here," Chuck said, and I detected a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry Chuck. I've already warned them of your arrival and they couldn't be more thrilled to see you! Although you will have to fill them in on Lucas, I left that part out." I said as reassuringly as possible.

He seemed a little skeptical. "They're thrilled to see me huh?"

"Okay, so Nate may have expressed some original anger…but Serena and I talked to him and calmed him down," I explained. It was probably best I told him everything to expect before he walked in there.

"See, I knew _thrilled_ wouldn't have been a word to describe how they felt about tonight," he said taking a deep breath.

"Chuck, come on in, it's going to be fine. I'm right here," I said grabbing his free arm.

Chuck let out another deep breath, shifted Lucas in his arms and followed me back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

****

I walked into the living room a few steps ahead of Chuck and saw that Nate was sitting on the couch with his hand intertwined with Jenny's. He was whispering to her and had his other hand on her protruding belly. Dan and Serena were on one of the love seats, Serena in Dan's lap fiddling with his hand. They all looked so happy and in love and I couldn't help but be a little envious.

"Okay guys, Chuck's here," I said turning behind me.

Everyone looked up as Chuck came around the corner with Lucas in his arms, still asleep on his shoulder.

"Good evening everybody," Chuck said greeting everyone.

There was an awkward silence. I could tell Nate was trying to avoid eye contact, and so were Dan and Jenny. I shot a pleading look at Serena. She got up off of Dan's lap and walked towards Chuck and Lucas.

"Chuck, it's so good to see you!" She said in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster. She leaned towards his free side to kiss him on the cheek.

He responded smiling. "It's good to see you too, sis."

"And who is this?" Serena asked motioning towards the still asleep Lucas.

"This is my son, Lucas. He's four," he said as he started to rub Lucas's back to wake him up. "Hey Luke, time to wake up buddy, there's some people here I want you to meet."

"Wow, Chuck you have a son!" Serena said. She was doing a good job of seeming genuinely shocked, seeing as how I had already told her about him.

"Yeah, crazy right?" He said letting out a soft chuckle. He turned his attention back on Lucas who was still having trouble waking up from his nap. "Come on buddy, get up for daddy," he whispered, still rubbing his back. Slowly, Lucas lifted his head off of Chuck's shoulder, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Hi Lucas, I'm your Aunt Serena!" Serena said giving him a big smile.

"Hi, Aunt Serena. I'm Lucas Charles Bass." He replied matter-of-factly.

Serena, Chuck, and I laughed at his comment.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lucas Charles Bass." Serena said happily.

Dan got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Hey Lucas, I'm your Uncle Dan." He said as he walked up next to Serena, putting an arm around her waist. He turned his attention to Chuck next. "Chuck, man, good to see you," he said extending his hand.

Chuck reached his hand out from under Lucas and took Dan's in it. "You too, Humphrey." He replied smiling.

It was silent again. Lucas turned his head and saw me. "Blair!" He exclaimed reaching out his hands for me to take him.

"Hi Lucas, how are you?" I replied with the same amount of enthusiasm that he had given me. I looked up at Chuck before taking Lucas from his arms. Chuck gave me a nod so I proceeded. Lucas squeezed my neck in a big hug once I had taken him from Chuck.

"I'm good! Where is Amelia?" He asked excitedly.

"I think she went up to her play room, let's go check." I turned towards everyone else. "I'll be right back," I said. Chuck gave me a pleading look not to leave him alone so I gave him a reassuring gaze. I would be right back. He nodded slowly and I turned around bouncing Lucas in my arms heading up to the play room.

"Nathaniel, good to see you..." I heard Chuck say before I got out of earshot. Good he's making an effort.

I left Lucas in the play room with Amelia and Dorota and told them to come down when we were ready for dinner. I made my way down the hallway back to where everyone was. When I got back to the living room I saw Dan and Serena standing with Chuck talking about something that I couldn't make out. Nate and Jenny were on the couch. Nate had a stern look on his face. _Well, this is going well._ I thought sarcastically.

"Chuck, can I get you a drink? I said trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Sure, scotch is fine, thanks." He said smiling.

"Okay, coming right up!" I said as I turned towards the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help you," I heard him say behind me. He excused himself from Dan and Serena and followed me into the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the liquor cabinet to get out the scotch. I served a glass and turned to find Chuck staring at me. "What?" I asked nervously. His gaze still gave me butterflies.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said softly.

I smiled and felt my face flush. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Bass." I replied giving him his scotch.

"So this is going well," he said sarcastically.

"Chuck, just give it time, they need to adjust. Serena and Dan were very welcoming."

"Wish I could say the same about Archibald," he said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Yeah, I noticed some weirdness. What happened while I was upstairs?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I tried to be polite and say hello, but he just shrugged it off and was just being rude. Thankfully Serena came to my rescue," he said a little sadly.

"Look, Nate's still hurt, but he'll get over it. You just have to give him time." I said reassuringly. "Thank you for coming tonight, I know this is hard for you."

"Anything for you, Blair," he said sincerely, giving me a smile.

I smiled back at him. _Careful_ _Blair. This conversation is leading somewhere dangerous._ I thought. "Well, let's get back in there. I'm getting hungry." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked back into the living room with Chuck walking close behind. "Okay guys, let's get seated at the table, I'll get Dorota and the kids and then we can eat!"

"I'll come get Lucas," Chuck offered, obviously desperate not to leave my side.

"No, that's okay Chuck, I've got them," I smiled and turned quickly before he could protest again. He needed to be a big boy and make nice without me holding his hand every step of the way.

When I got to the play room, Amelia and Lucas were playing with their house. "We're ready to start eating Dorota," I said as I walked over to the kids.

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota replied leaving the play room.

"Hey guys, ready to come down for dinner?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to them.

"Finally, mommy! I'm starving," Amelia said getting up.

"Me too," Lucas agreed.

"Good, then let's go," I said standing up and holding both of my hands out for each of them to grab one.

When we got to the dining room, Amelia immediately let go of my hand and ran towards Chuck.

"Chuck!!" she screamed in excitement.

Chuck bent down just in time to catch her jumping into his arms. "Hey princess, how are you?" he said as she gripped his neck in a tight embrace.

"I'm good. I'm so glad you're here!" She said happily.

Chuck's smile got even bigger. "So am I," he said. "So do you want to show me where I should sit?" he asked putting her down.

"Next to me!" She said as she ran towards her chair.

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange between Chuck and my daughter. She really likes him and I know that Chuck cares about her too.

"I thought that was my seat," Nate said sounding slightly hurt.

"I know Uncle Nate, but Chuck is a guest and I want him next to me!" Amelia said innocently.

"Of course, whatever you want sweetie," he said and took a seat in between Serena and Jenny.

I shot Nate an apologetic look, and so did Chuck. He didn't want to create any more tension then there already was. I sat next to Amelia on her other side, Lucas next to Chuck and Dan next to Lucas and Serena. Dorota served the food. She made grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and peas. Chuck helped Lucas cut his chicken into little pieces, as I did with Amelia.

"So Jenny, Nathaniel, congratulations on the baby. You two will make excellent parents." Chuck said trying to break the silence that had set over the table.

"Thanks Chuck, we're very excited," Jenny said smiling.

"And Nathaniel, how's the election coming along?" Chuck asked his old friend.

"Its fine, thanks." Nate clipped.

"So Chuck, what brings you back to New York?" Dan asked.

"Well, Bart is finally retiring. I've come back from the France office to take over the New York one."

"And how do you like New York, Lucas?" Serena asked.

"I like it," he said with mashed potatoes shoved in his mouth.

"Luke, son, don't talk with your mouth full its rude," Chuck said calmly.

"Sorry daddy," Lucas responded sadly.

"It's okay buddy," he said patting his back.

I smiled at the sweet exchange between the two, as did Dan, Serena and Jenny. Nate looked absolutely disgusted.

"So, where's Lucas's mother? Did you get her to fall in love with you and then scare her away?" Nate said as he dropped his fork onto the table.

Chuck choked on his food. The room went dead silent.

"Nate, what is wrong with you?" I asked completely appalled with his behavior.

"Blair, it's okay. I understand that Nate is angry with me." Chuck said.

"No, it's not okay Chuck. This is certainly not appropriate talk in front of Amelia and Lucas, Nate. Stop being so rude."

"Come on, you guys can't honestly believe that Chuck Bass has changed into the sweet, loving, world's greatest father type," Nate said annoyed.

Chuck didn't say anything.

"Daddy. Why is Uncle Nate mad at you?" Lucas asked confused.

"It's my fault Luke, I wasn't a very good friend to him," Chuck tried to explain to his four year old.

"But you are being nice now!" Amelia said, also clearly confused.

Chuck smiled at her "I'm trying, princess."

"Yeah right, this is ridiculous." Nate said still angry.

"Enough, Nate. Chuck is making a real effort here and the least you could do is here him out," I said.

"Blair, really it's okay. I deserve it. Look, thank you for inviting us to dinner, but I think it's time Lucas and I left," Chuck said as he got up out of his chair and went to pick Lucas up out if his.

"Chuck, don't be silly, stay," I tried but it wasn't very helpful.

"Thanks, but we are clearly not wanted." He shot a look at Nate as he picked up Lucas and made his way to the elevator while pulling out his phone to call for his driver.

"Chuck! Don't leave! I don't want you to leave!" Amelia cried as she jumped out of her seat and ran after him.

"I'm sorry princess, but we have to go. How about you come over to our place tomorrow?" he added when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Reallly? She said immediately brightening up.

"Of course," he said and he bent down to give her a hug. "I'll call your mom in the morning."

"Okay! Bye Chuck Bass." she said as he got in the elevator. "Bye Lucas."

"Bye Amelia," Lucas said back.

"Nate how could you? That was extremely rude." I said once Chuck had left.

"Come on Blair, he said it himself, he deserves it."

"I can't believe you," I said exasperated.

"Yeah Nate… you were a little harsh," Serena added.

"It's Chuck Bass," Nate said, clearly confused as to why no one was on his side.

"You know what Nate? I think you should leave," I said extremely pissed off. "Actually, I think everyone should leave. I'm not in the mood for a 'friendly' dinner anymore."

I walked over to Amelia and picked her up. "Come on sweetie, let's go up to bed," I said.

"Blair, I'll call you tomorrow," Serena said as she and Dan made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah, thanks Serena. Bye Dan, Jenny."

I put Amelia in her room and set her up to watch a movie, since it was still early for bed. I walked into my room, put on mu nightgown and laid in my bed. I couldn't believe how Nate had acted; I thought I had gotten through to him when I told him that Chuck had grown up. Hadn't he seen that with the way he acted with Lucas? At least Serena helped me. She and Dan had acted really nicely towards Chuck, and I was really grateful. Jenny didn't really say much, but then again, she never did anymore anyways. Chuck must feel awful. I felt a sudden wave of guilt. He didn't want to come to dinner in the first place, but I forced him, and he was right. God, he must hate me for making him come.

I went into Amelia's room to find her asleep. I turned the movie and the lights off, and I tucked her in. As I walked back to my room to go to sleep, I decided I would call Chuck in the morning to apologize.

* * *

**Review please! P.S: still working on my new fanfic so look out for the first update! :)**


	12. Late Night Rendevous

**I am soooooo sorry this took so long! I've been having a hard time finding inspiration for this story, but I think I'm back on track now! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews--they are what keep me writing! So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Late Night Rendevous

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. I felt horrible for the way that Nate had treated Chuck. He didn't deserve to be ambushed the way he was. He probably hates me now. No he definitely hates me. I'm the one who forced him into the group dinner. Why had I done that again?

Because he's Chuck Bass. He was entitled to come. He was a large part of our lives not too long ago. He was Nate's best friend. He was Serena's brother. He was the love of my life…he still is.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. 12:31. If only I could get rid of this feeling of guilt and anxiousness. I felt extremely guilty for the way things ended, and I was anxious that Chuck would be so mad at me that he'd never speak to me again. Sure, he had invited Amelia over for a play date, but he could have just said that to get her to stop talking. What if he doesn't let Amelia come over anymore? She would be heartbroken.

I need to talk to Chuck. Now.

****

I don't know if it was my lack of sleep or my blinding aggression towards Nate, but ten minutes later I found myself at the Palace Hotel knocking on the door of suite 1812.

After a few moments of no answer, I realized what I was doing. _Oh my god. Why am I here? It's one in the morning…he's sleeping. _I decided to turn and leave as fast as I could pretending that I never had this lapse in judgment. As soon as I started walking away, I heard the door opening and I froze.

"Blair?" Chuck asked groggily, he seemed very confused.

I turned around to face him and couldn't help but notice his appearance. He was wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants that sunk low around his waist. He was shirtless, revealing that he had indeed grown up in the last seven years. He was more muscular now; his stomach and arms slightly defined. His hair was a tousled mess from sleeping but it looked sexy. _God,_ he looked sexy. It was then that I realized what I must look like. Somehow, I had thrown on a pair of pink juicy sweatpants and a gray t-shirt which wasn't so bad. I didn't even want to know what my hair or my face looked like.

"Umm…I ummm, well I was just…" I started mumbling, but couldn't think of the words.

"Is everything okay? It's one in the morning, Blair…" he started to say.

"Oh, no everything's fine. It's just…well I just… I'm sorry," I spilled out.

Chuck rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Come inside," he said as he backed up into the room and stuck his arm out to welcome me in.

I slowly walked inside and immediately a flush of memories came back to me. Chuck and I had spent a lot of time in his suite during the year that we had been together. It looked pretty much the same at is had, except that now there were boxes everywhere from their move.

"Sorry it's so messy, we're actually only staying here temporarily, until the new apartment is renovated," he said as he led me over to the couch.

I didn't say anything; I just sat down on the couch with my hands folded in my lap, looking at the ground. I was thankful that he had tried to make small talk, seeing as how this was a very awkward situation. He walked over to his bedroom and walked inside. He came back out with a white v-neck t-shirt on.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" he said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

I finally snapped into reality and stood up quickly from the couch. "Chuck, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have come. I have no idea what I am doing here…I'll just leave and we'll pretend this never happened…" I stared rambling as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Blair, stop. Just wait a second," Chuck said getting up from the couch.

I turned around to face him. "No Chuck, really. I should go," I said as I grabbed the door handle.

"Blair, stop," he said again. "There is obviously something bothering you, so talk to me." He stood right behind me and pulled my hand away from the handle. I sighed and turned towards him as he led me back towards the couch.

I don't know why…it was probably the deliria or the embarrassment…but tears started to form in my eyes as I sat on the couch, with Chuck still holding onto my hand.

"I'm sorry," I finally whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" he asked, still extremely confused.

"Everything!" I exclaimed through my tears. I stood up and started pacing. "I'm sorry I invited you to dinner. God, that was so awful. I can't believe Nate acted like that; he's never done anything like that before! I don't know what got into him. The dinner was supposed to be fun! Everyone catching up and welcoming you back in with open arms. I am so sorry Chuck. Nate was so hurtful. You must hate me so much for making you come. I'm a terrible person. You didn't even want to come and I made you! God, what is wrong with me?" More tears were building in my eyes as I finished my rant. I was still pacing in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, Chuck started laughing. "Blair, nothing is wrong with you. I'm not mad. I definitely don't hate you. How could I ever hate you?"

I stopped pacing and looked over at him. "You should hate me. I should have never put you through that."

"Blair, stop." He had stopped laughing and stood up, his face serious. "This wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. It was my choice to go to dinner."

I nodded slightly. "I guess you're right. Why did you even come?" I asked jokingly with a slight smile on my face.

His face was still serious, but I could see a smile behind his eyes. "Because you asked me to."

I stared back at him letting the words soak in. _Because I asked him too_. He came over for _me_. A million emotions flew through me at once, and the next thing I knew I had moved forward and lightly placed my lips on his.

He pulled back for a second, a look of shock in his face. He quickly overcame it and kissed me hungrily. I responded with the same enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. He ran his hands over my back as he deepened the kiss. I let out a sigh as our lips parted and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He pressed me closer to him as our tongues fought for dominance. It was as if we were reacquainting our mouths with the others' after so long of not having touched.

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"God, I've missed that," Chuck said with a smile as he placed another soft kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back for a second, but pulled back, realizing what we had just done. "Oh my god," I breathed out as I started to step away from him.

He walked towards me and grabbed my waist to pull me back to him. "No, Chuck, we shouldn't have done this. I have to go," I said as I pulled away from him once more.

"Blair, come on, don't go, let's talk about this," he pleaded reaching for my hand.

"Chuck, this never happened. I have to go," I said firmly as I grabbed my bag and left the suite, leaving Chuck looking defeated.

****

When I got back into my room, I immediately fell into my bed. What did I just do? I can't believe I went over there like that…and allowed _that_ to happen. What was I thinking? Chuck and I cannot happen right now. I have Amelia to think about. What if Chuck and I got back together and then he left again? I definitely could not handle that. Amelia would be crushed. No, the right thing to do is forget that kiss ever happened and go back to just being friends like we always planned on doing. Everything will go back to normal.

But as I finally fell asleep, all I dreamed about were Chuck Bass and his kisses.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! You know what to do ;)**


	13. Okay

**Okay, I know you guys hate me, it's been so long. I'm soooo sorry, but I've been super busy getting ready to move down to school. I'm trying my best to write and update as often as possible, but I'm warning you now that my updates will most likely continue to be spread out. But I promise to do my best to get you an update as soon as I possibly can! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and thank you for reading! I will try and update Win A Date With Nate Archibald in the next few days!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: "Okay"

"Mommy, mommy wake up!"

I rolled over and groaned at the sound of Amelia attempting to wake me up. Waking up was not something I particularly wanted to do at the moment, especially not after the embarrassment that was last night. No, I think I'll just stay in my bed forever and never show my face again.

"Mommmm!" Amelia kept protesting.

"Baby, mommy doesn't feel well, please let me sleep some more," I pleaded with her, hoping she would believe me.

"But Mom, we have to go to Chuck's! He invited me!" she cried tugging on my sheets.

"Honey, I don't think that's going to happen today," I said softly, hoping she wouldn't get too angry.

"No! You promised me! Chuck promised that I could go play with Lucas at their house! You said I could!" she yelled angrily.

She had me there. I did promise. But that was before. Before _it_ happened. Before I made a complete fool of myself showing up at Chuck's at one in the morning. Before I kissed him. Before I ran away. Now what was I supposed to do? I promised Amelia and I've never once broken a promise I've made to her. And she loves Chuck. Why did I have to mess up what we had going? Just being friends was working for us. _God, I'm such an idiot._

"Okay fine. I'll have Dorota drop you off," I said, figuring out a way to make Amelia happy without me having to see Chuck.

"No, mommy you take me! You and Chuck can talk while Lucas and I play! Like last time!" she pleaded.

"No sweetheart, I can't go today. Dorota can take you," I said finally getting up out of bed and sitting down at my vanity. I started to brush my hair when she ran up behind me.

"Why can't you come? Please come, Mommy! We can all have fun like we did here!" she pleaded some more.

I looked into her chocolate eyes and realized there was no saying no to the sadness in them. "Alright sweetie, I'll call Chuck. Go get dressed."

"Yay! Thanks mommy!" she said as she threw her arms around me in a hug before turning to run back to her room.

After she left I sighed. _Great. This won't be awkward._ I grabbed my cell phone from the vanity and dialed Chuck's number.

"Blair? I'm glad you called." Chuck's confused voice came through the phone when he finally answered.

"Chuck, I'm calling because you promised Amelia she could come over so I'm making sure it's okay that I bring her over today," I said quickly.

"Of course she can come over, she's always welcome here…as are you. And it will give us a chance to…talk," he said.

"Talk about what Chuck?" I asked, still holding on to what I had said the night before. It never happened.

There was a silence on the phone. "You and Amelia can come over around one. Lucas has piano lessons until 12:30," Chuck finally said.

I let out a sigh of relief when Chuck changed the subject. I had told him that it never happened and he was actually going along with it. Thank god. "Okay, one sounds perfect." I said and hung up before he could say anything else.

I walked into Amelia's room to find her dressed and brushing her hair.

"I'm ready, Mommy!" she said putting her brush down and running towards me.

"Okay, I called Chuck and he said we can't come until one because Lucas has piano lessons. So how about you and me go out to lunch before we go over there? Sound good?" I asked kneeling down to meet her eye level.

"Okay!" she agreed happily.

I smiled knowing how happy Amelia was. Even though I was completely dreading coming face to face with Chuck so soon after last night, I was doing it for Amelia. I'd do anything to make her happy. She gave me a quick hug and I stood up grabbing her hand to lead her out the door.

****

At 1:15, Amelia and I rode the elevator hand in hand up to Chuck's suite. When the doors opened, a woman dressed in a maid's uniform was there to greet us.

"You must be Miss Blair," she said sweetly "I am Tania, Mr. Chuck's maid."

"Nice to meet you, Tania. Yes, I am Blair Waldorf and this is Amelia," I replied.

"You have a lovely daughter Miss Blair," she said smiling down at Amelia.

"Thank you!"

"I go to get Mr. Chuck," she said leaving us in the foyer outside the elevator. After only a few moments, we heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Chuck!" Amelia squealed, immediately letting go of my hand and running towards him.

Chuck bent down and held his arms open for her when she jumped into them. "Hey Princess, how are you today?" he asked giving her a hug. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. They were so adorable together, even though they've only known each other for a week.

"I'm good. Mommy and I just went out to lunch," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and did you have a good time?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes I did. Where's Lucas?" she asked eagerly.

"Lucas is in his playroom. Tania can take you there, I want to talk to your mom for a minute," he said putting Amelia down.

"Okay!" she squealed as she accepted Tania's extended hand. They left down the hallway leaving Chuck and I alone in the foyer. I was suddenly very nervous, not knowing what Chuck was going to say. Please don't let him mention last night.

"Blair, about last night," he started. _How stupid of me. Of course he wanted to talk about last night._

"What about last night? I thought we agreed that never happened," I said as firmly as possible, but my voice faltered a little bit.

"You kissed me," he stated simply.

"Yes, and that was obviously a mistake, so let's just forget it ever happened and move on, okay?" I said quickly.

"No." he said firmly.

I was slightly taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No, I will not forget it ever happened."

"Chuck, please. It was a mistake; I don't know what I was thinking…that can't happen...we can't happen. I'm sorry I even came over, I really have no idea what happened to me last night," I blabbered out. Why won't he just let this go?

"Blair, I don't understand why you're fighting this," he said moving closer to me slowly.

"Fighting what? I'm not fighting anything," I said as convincingly as I possibly could. But who was I kidding, of course I was fighting something. I was fighting the urge to kiss him. To touch him. To let myself be with him. I was fighting it for Amelia. If I gave in, and it went badly, it would crush her…let alone me.

"Blair, please. You came over last night for a reason. You kissed me for a reason. Don't act like it didn't mean anything, because it did," he said still moving closer to me. We were now only a few feet apart and I was starting to have trouble breathing properly.

"Chuck, please. I can't do this," I pleaded, moving backwards slightly.

"Can't do what?"

"This! Us! I can't do this to myself again," I let out finally, tears filling my eyes.

"Do what, Blair? Let yourself love? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said frustrated.

"How is that ridiculous Chuck? I'm protecting myself. Protecting Amelia. Letting myself love is going to just end badly. I can't do that to her, I can't do that to me."

Chuck looked at me for a second before saying anything. "How do you know?"

"What?" I asked, confused at his question.

"How do you know it would end badly?" he asked softly.

"I just know. It would start out great, and then you'd leave again."

"Blair, I'm not going anywhere," he said moving even closer to me until he reached his arms out to hold onto mine, our faces inches apart.

Tears were still filling my eyes as I looked into his. They looked vulnerable, sincere…hopeful. "How do _you _know that?" I asked softly, my voice breaking.

"Because I love you Blair Waldorf. I'm so in love with you. I always have been. Even the years we've been apart, I've never stopped loving you. I want to be with you, forever. I'm not going anywhere. I promise to never leave you again. I never should have the first time. I'll never make that mistake again Blair. You just have to let me love you, and you have to let yourself love me. I know that you do."

I didn't say anything. I was shaking, tears rolling down my cheeks. He was saying everything that I wanted to hear. That he loved me. That he wanted to be with me. That he would never leave me. But I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough. "It's not that simple," I managed to get out.

He lifted his hands to wipe the tears from my face. "But it is. It is that simple. You just have to open yourself up to me and it will be that simple."

I stared into his eyes for a long time. Tears of his own were formed in them, but he didn't let them fall. His eyes looked sad and pained. I was hurting him. I hate that I'm hurting him because I love him. I love him so much it consumes me. I've loved him since I was seventeen, and maybe even before that. And he loved me. Maybe it really could be that simple. "Okay," I finally breathed so quietly I didn't think he heard me.

"What?" he asked, the look in his eyes slowly turning from sad to happy and hopeful.

"Okay," I said louder before planting my lips on his.

* * *

**I know, I know, but I had to end it there. There will be one or two more chapters after this followed by an epilogue! I can't believe it's almost done! Review pleaseee!**


	14. Caught

**I know, I know, it's been so long. I just started college and I've been so busy. I'm putting Win A Date With Nate Archibald on hold for a couple weeks until I finish this story and then can focus all of my time on that one. I'm so sorry about that, but just bear with me! This chapter was going to be much longer, but the rest wasn't done so I decided to post this in order to give you some kind of update! Sorry it's so short, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Caught

"_What?" he asked, the look in his eyes slowly turning from sad to happy and hopeful._

"_Okay," I said louder before planting my lips on his. _

Chuck responded immediately, kissing me back with so much passion that I fell weak in the knees. He must have noticed this, as he reached his hands all the way around my waist, holding my up and pushing me closer to him. As our tongues fought for dominance, Chuck reached his hands under by bottom lifting me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist in response as he began moving us to the bedroom.

"Chuck, the kids," I said breathlessly as I tried to pull back.

"Tania is watching them," he responded quickly before capturing my mouth again.

We finally made it to the bedroom and Chuck set me down slowly onto the bed. He broke apart our embrace and looked into my eyes. His were full of passion, lust, longing, and love, feelings that my eyes were no doubt conveying to him. He leaned down and kissed me again, tenderly and so full of love, before pulling back to look into my eyes again. It was almost as if he was memorizing my face, the look in my eyes, everything, as if it was all about to slip away.

"I've missed you so much," he finally said, not breaking our gaze.

My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest. It was beating so hard and so fast, I'm surprised he couldn't hear it. Only Chuck could ever make me feel this way, and god I've missed it. I lifted my head off the bed to bring my lips to his, giving him a kiss like he had given me before. "I missed you too," I breathed.

Chuck's face broke into a smile, a real genuine smile that I had only seen him give to Lucas, before crashing onto my lips again. His hands slid down my sides to my waist before reaching under my shirt. He pulled back and lifted me with him as he pulled my shirt over my head. I reached out and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing his chest on the way down. When he pulled his shirt off, he lay be back down, smothering kisses along my neck and collarbone. We continued to undress each other, moving our hands and our lips anywhere and everywhere. When we finally lay naked before each other, our lips broke apart to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled and whispered back to him. "I love you too."

He let out a deep breath, as if he expected me not to say it back before spreading a huge grin on his face. "Good," he said as he proceeded to make love to me.

***

"Hey Chuck," I said breaking the silence as we lay together in his bed. Chuck was laying on his back his arm wrapped around me as I lay against his chest, our fingers intertwined on his chest.

"Yeah?" he responded quietly, as his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out.

"Sorry for what?" Chuck asked, seemingly confused.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away when we both know that this, right here, is exactly where we are supposed to be."

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand. It's been seven years since I left, I can understand your hesitation. And you having Amelia and me having Lucas makes it harder," he began to say. He shifted positions so that he was laying on his side looking into my eyes. "Blair, I want this to work. I want us to finally be together the way we always planned to be."

My heart felt like it had literally melted inside my chest. I stared back into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Chuck Bass," I said as I leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. He responded tenderly and when he pulled back we lay with our foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, more than you know."

We stayed in that intimate moment for what felt like forever, however, it was rudely disrupted with the door bursting open. I immediately threw my head under the covers, trying to hide myself from whoever had just entered the room.

"Daddy, where is my new truck?"I heard Lucas' voice say. "I want to show it to Amelia but I can't find it."

"Luke, I think it's in your toy chest. Did you ask Tania to help you look?" Chuck asked calmly as he shifted slightly to pull the covers up higher on himself.

"Yes, we couldn't find it!" Lucas insisted.

"Even I looked!" I froze again when I heard my daughter's voice enter the room. I prayed to God that they wouldn't notice I was in bed with Chuck.

"Well, if you both looked and you both can't find it, then maybe it's lost." Chuck said.

"Come help me find it Daddy!" Lucas said.

"Why don't you guys go look again and I'll be in there in a minute okay?" Chuck said, just as calmly as he had before.

"Okay, come on Amelia!" Lucas called as I heard two sets of feet run out of the room.

Chuck pulled the covers down and I sat up and leaned into his chest. "That was close," he laughed.

"Too close," I responded.

But we spoke too soon. "Oh and Daddy, Tania said to tell you….Blair? Why are you in my Daddy's bed?"

Lucas had come running back into the room, followed closely by Amelia.

"Mommy? Why are you in bed with Chuck? And where are your clothes?" she asked innocently confused.

_Shit._


	15. A Game

**I know I know this took forever, but here's the next part. This story is coming to an end very soon and I will be able to devote all my time to Win A Date With Nate Archibald! Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Five minutes later, Chuck threw on his pants and me his shirt and his boxers. I sat in Chuck's living room next to him on his coffee table as we looked at our two kids, waiting patiently on the couch.

"Okay, so about what you just saw…" I started to explain.

"We were playing a game," Chuck interrupted me. I gave him a quizzical look wondering where he was going with this.

He gave me a _trust me_ look back, so I let it go.

"A game?" Lucas asked excitedly. "Can we play?"

I hid a smirk as I looked at Chuck's face when he realized his story was not going to work.

"Um, no you can't play—" Chuck started nervously. He was obviously raking his brain trying to figure out how to explain this to two five year old kids.

"Because it's a game for only adults," I said trying to help him out.

"Right…it's a game that only adults can play. So you guys can't play until you are much…_much_ older." Chuck stated.

Chuck and I exchanged hopeful glances that our kids would just leave it at that and stop asking questions.

"But why do you have to take off your clothes to play?" Amelia asked. "Mommy you told me to never take my clothes off in front of boys."

It was Chuck's turn to hide a smirk, except he didn't hide it well; I could still see it out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes I did say that, and that's very true for people your age," I tried to explain.

"Right, but your mother and I are much older, so it's okay," Chuck finished for me.

Amelia and Lucas still had confused looks on their faces.

"Why can only adults play? I wanna play!" he insisted as he folded his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Luke, you will be able to play, someday, when you're old enough and find someone you love," I said reassuringly.

"You have to love each other?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you don't have to," Chuck said with a smirk.

"Chuck!" I exclaimed pushing my knee against his.

"All right, sorry, I didn't mean that. Yes you have to be in love to play," he said.

"So you love my mom?"

I froze. I looked at Chuck to see what he would say next. Were we ready to tell our kids about our newly re-kindled relationship?

"Yes, I do. Very much so," Chuck said seriously looking straight into my eyes. My eyes started to sting with tears that I couldn't hold back.

"Mommy? Do you love Chuck?" Amelia asked next.

"Of course, yes. More than he knows," I said wiping the tears that had started to fall.

Chuck reached out a brushed them away with his thumbs and then leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ewww Dad, cooties!" Lucas said covering his eyes.

Chuck and I laughed. "Luke, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no such thing as cooties?" Chuck said.

"So does this mean you're getting married?" Amelia asked, her voice starting to sound really excited.

I froze again. "What?" I asked nervously. I didn't dare look at Chuck. I mean, sure it is the only thing that I've been thinking about since about an hour ago when I finally gave in and open up my feelings to Chuck. It's what we talked about all those years ago when we had finally gotten together. But who knows what he thought this meant now?

"You love Chuck. Chuck loves you. When two people love each other they get married, right?"

"You know what Amelia? You're exactly right." Chuck stated.

"I am?" she squealed excitedly.

"She is?' I asked, now turning to face Chuck.

My breath caught as he got up from the edge of the coffee table and moved onto his knee in front of me.

"I don't exactly have a ring at the moment, and I know this isn't the best possible time to be doing this, but Amelia is right. I love you, so much. I've loved you since I was seventeen and probably even before that. We're inevitable, Waldorf, remember? So, Blair, I'm asking you about seven years too late, in front of my son, and your daughter, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe what was happening. Five minutes ago, we were trying to hide the fact that we had just had sex to our five year old kids. A little over a week ago, my life was just me and Amelia. We were happy living our life together. But was I truly happy? Of course Amelia makes me the happiest person in the world, but I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't lonely, if I said I wasn't missing something more. And now, the whirlwind that is Chuck Bass storms into my life again, and I am so happy that he did. He's changed everything, and it can only get better.

"Yes!" I finally choked out through the numerous tears that had streamed down my face. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Chuck stood up and lifted me with him as his lips caught mine. I could hear Amelia jumping up and down excitedly and Lucas still disgusted by us kissing.

"Do you know what this means Luke? You and I are going to be brother and sister!" We heard Amelia say as we broke apart from our embrace and looked down at our children. _Our _children. I really liked the sound of that.

"That's right, we're going to be a family," Chuck said as he bent down to lift Amelia in his arms. I bent down and lifted Lucas into mine.

"I'm glad you'll be my mommy," Lucas said as he gave me a hug.

More tears streamed down my face. "Me too sweetie, me too."

"And Chuck will be my daddy!" Amelia exclaimed as she too threw her arms around Chuck.

"I'm the luckiest dad in the world," Chuck said with a huge grin on his face.

I looked over at my daughter and my fiancé and couldn't help but match his grin. This was it; we were finally getting what we had both wanted for so long. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**I know lots of fluff, but who doesn't love CB fluff? Review pleaseee!**


	16. Finally

**Okay, everyone, this is the last chapter. I can't believe I actually finished my first fanfic! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, you've been great.**

**So this chapter kinda jumps around a little bit to tie up loose ends. And I know the wedding song has been done before, but I just had to!!! I couldn't help myself.**

**Okay, so enjoy the final chapter of _The Past Matters! _I've had so much fun writing it :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

The past three months have been a whirlwind. Chuck expanded his apartment renovation to include another bedroom now that Amelia and I would also be moving into it. For now, Chuck and Lucas had been staying with Amelia and me in the penthouse. It's been amazing. Even though the wedding is still two months away, we already feel like a real family. Amelia and Lucas were taking really well to becoming brother and sister. They were even having sibling squabbles every now and then.

"Mommy, Lucas won't give me my doll back!" Amelia screamed down the hallway from their playroom.

Chuck and I had been sitting on the couch, him reading the morning paper and drinking coffee as I went over new designs for an upcoming fashion show. My legs were lying over his lap and he was gently stroking them when we heard Amelia yelling and running towards us.

"Amelia, honey, what did I say about yelling?' I asked calmly as she made her way over to the couch.

"I'm sorry Mommy, but Luke took my doll and he won't give it back!"

"You took my truck!" Lucas retorted as he joined us in the living room.

Chuck put down the paper, and I turned so that I was now sitting next to Chuck, both of us facing the children.

"All right, slow down. One at a time, tell us what happened." Chuck said calmly.

"Lucas took my doll. He won't give it back," Amelia explained in a huff. She had her arms folded across her chest and she kept shooting dirty looks at Lucas.

"Okay, and Lucas, what do you have to say for yourself?" Chuck pressed on.

"She took my truck yesterday and she hasn't given it back, so I took her doll!" Lucas explained himself.

"Amelia, is this true? Did you take his truck?" Chuck asked her.

She didn't answer immediately, but after a few seconds she confessed. "Fine I took it. But he wouldn't stop playing that annoying sound from it and I was tired of hearing it!"

"Well did you ask him to stop?" Chuck asked.

"Well…no…." Amelia said softly.

"So maybe if you would have asked nicely he would have stopped."

"I guess," she sighed.

"But Luke, buddy, that doesn't mean you can take her stuff either without asking," Chuck said firmly to his son. "I think you should both apologize to each other and go back and play."

"I'm sorry for taking your truck Luke," Amelia said.

"I'm sorry I took your doll," Lucas returned.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Chuck said smiling.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Lucas said as he ran over to give him a hug.

"Me too Daddy," Amelia said joining the hug.

"Okay guys, go back and play," Chuck said laughing as he released them from his grasp.

After the kids had left the room, I grabbed Chuck and pressed my lips firmly against his. He was a bit taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss with as much passion as I had put behind it.

"You are so amazing with them, I didn't even have to say a thing," I said as I pulled back, playing with his hair.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" he said with his signature smirk forming on his face.

I laughed and hit him playfully on his arm. "I love you," I said resting my forehead against his.

"I love you too."

"We have pretty great kids, huh?" I commented, seeing how easy it was to reason with them.

"The greatest," he replied as he recaptured my lips with his.

****

Planning the wedding was getting to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. Thankfully I had Serena to help me. Normally, I would have had Jenny help too, but with Nate and Chuck still on the outs, it was hard to talk to Jenny about anything lately.

"Come on B, you liked at least five of these cakes. Can't you just pick one already?" Serena said getting a little frustrated.

I rolled my eyes at her. "S, this is a hard decision! It has to be perfect. And you complaining is not helping, I thought you were supposed to be my maid of honor!"

"I am, I am. It's just that isn't this something you should be doing with…I don't know…your fiancé?"

"Who Chuck?" I replied laughing at the thought of Chuck Bass picking out a wedding cake.

"Yes…Chuck Bass…the guy you're marrying…"

"Very funny, S. You know this isn't Chuck's thing. He has given me complete and total responsibility for planning the wedding. All he needs to know is when and where to show up, the rest is up to me."

"I know but isn't this something you're supposed to do together? Dan and I did."

I hid back a smirk at Serena trying to compare her and Dan's relationship with mine and Chuck's.

"If I dragged Chuck to do all of this stuff, all he would do is complain…much like you are doing now," I teased. "Maybe I should just call Dorota to help me," I said as I reached into my bag for my cell phone.

"No, no. I'm sorry B, you're right. I'm your best friend and maid of honor, it's my job to help you with this stuff," Serena said grabbing my phone from my hands.

"Good, that's what I thought. Okay, so I think I like the yellow cake with the raspberry white chocolate frosting, but what do you think?" I said taking another small taste of it.

"Oh it's definitely the best," Serena agreed.

As we walked out of the bakery, Serena looked through our list. "Okay, so we got the cake, the decorations, the party favors, the menu is set, the seating chart is done…now I guess you just have to decide on the dress."

The dress. Everything was done except the dress. I had tried on what felt like a hundred dresses and I still couldn't decide between five of them. Serena was no help; she just kept telling me that I looked great in all of them. Well I didn't want to look great; I wanted to look perfect for Chuck. "Okay, let's go back to the store and I'll try on the dresses one last time before making a decision," I suggested.

"Alright, but you have to make your decision. The wedding is in a little over two weeks, we need to get this all done," Serena insisted.

"No, I will I promise. By the end of today, I will have the dress picked out," I responded sincerely.

****

"Serena! Where is my bouquet?!" I screamed down the hallway. The wedding was finally here. Amelia was all ready to go in her flower girl dress and her basket of flowers. Nate had stopped in to inform me that Lucas was ready with the rings as well. Yes, Nate was Chuck's best man. Nate had finally gotten over his anger towards Chuck and they had talked it out like men. It was crazy how fast they rolled back into the best friend routine. Although I still couldn't believe Nate had ever acted the way he did in the first place, I couldn't be happier that he and Chuck were friends again. It seemed that everyone was ready except for me.

"It's right here, Blair. No need to panic," she said as she handed me the flowers.

I turned to look again in the mirror to make sure the final look was perfect. I could see Serena's huge smile on her face behind me.

"Oh, B, you look absolutely stunning, they're going to have to forklift Chuck's jaw from the floor," she squealed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm getting married," I said excitedly returning the smile.

"Finally!" Serena said exasperated. "I imagined this wedding happening years ago, but better late than never right?"

"Exactly," I responded. "If we had never gone through all of that stuff, we wouldn't be where we are today. Everything that has happened over the past seven years matters a lot, and we wouldn't be the Chuck and Blair that we are now without that."

"Oh, B, I am so happy for you. Now come one, let's get you married!"

****

"Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked him.

I looked back at Chuck and saw the tears in his eyes and the huge grin across his face. "I do," he said proudly.

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I managed to choke out through my tears of joy.

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished.

And with that Chuck lifted me in his arms and kissed me in front of all of Manhattan's finest. As he put me down I felt a tug at my dress and saw Amelia smiling proudly and raising her arms for me to lift her up. I obliged and pulled her up into a hug as Chuck lifted Lucas. The applause in the church as everyone looked on at our new family was overwhelming. I looked over at Chuck who looked just as happy as I was. This was it, we were finally a family, just like we'd planned.

The reception started out amazing, and it was finally time for me and Chuck's first dance as man and wife. Chuck had actually picked the song. It was the one thing he wanted to choose and he had kept it a secret until today. As soon as the band began playing the song, I immediately knew what it was. It wasn't exactly the same as I remembered it from that night; it was an acoustic version, slower, perfect for this moment.

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I'll wait here forever, just to, to see you smile_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

"Chuck I can't believe you remembered," I said truly surprised as we danced to our song. It was the song that played that night in the limo, back when we were sixteen years old, when everything changed.

"Of course I remember Waldorf, that was the best night of my life," he said smiling.

"Hey, that's Bass to you now, mister," I joked.

He smiled. "I love the sound of that," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

_Through it all I've made my mistakes_

_I'll stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

_I want you to know; with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go_

As we broke away from the kiss, Chuck looked up to invite more couples to join us on the dance floor. I smiled as I saw Dan and Serena rush on next to us.

"Charles, do you mind if I steal your lovely wife away from you for a moment?"

I turned to see my father standing proudly with his arm extended out.

"Of course, Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said as he backed away and let me dance with my father.

I smiled at Chuck who went to find Lily to bring her out onto the dance floor. It was so great that they were able to get past everything and he could truly consider her a mother to him.

"You look happy Blair Bear," my dad said.

I smiled back at him. "I am happy daddy, more then you know."

As the song started to near its end, Chuck made his way back into my arms.

"Couldn't stay away long, could you Bass?" I teased.

"Well I couldn't let you finish _our_ song with anyone other than me," he smiled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Well of course not, what a tragedy that would be," I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him.

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

* * *

**Okay so I may or may not be working on an epilogue for you guys ;)**

**thank you so much to all of you that have favorited and reviewed this story since it began--you guys are the best!**


	17. Epilogue

**First, I'm so sorry for how long this took and how infrequently I update in general. It's finals week, so I am so extremely busy. I found some free time today and was finally able to finish this quick little epilogue for you. As for Win A Date With Nate Archibald, i've put that on hiatus until mid-december when I am off school for a month, which will give me plenty of time to write!**

**So here it is, the end of my first fic! Thank you soooo much to all of you that reviewed and favorited and alerted this story. As a first fanfic, it was definitely encouraging. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!**

**ps.: the epilogue is written in third person instead of Blair's POV like the rest of the fic is.**

* * *

"Dad, come on! Mom and Lucas are already in the car, we have to hurry!" eight-year-old Amelia cried as she grabbed her father's arm pulling him towards the elevator.

"I'm coming Princess, I just wanted to make sure I grabbed everything before we got to the hospital. Your mother would bite my head off if we got all the way there and I forgot something," Chuck laughed as he carried the suitcase that Blair had packed weeks ago into the elevator where Amelia stood waiting.

"Daddy?" Amelia asked as they rode the elevator down. "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, princess, we're just going to have to wait and see," Chuck smiled at his daughter. He had officially adopted Amelia as his daughter. It hadn't been easy at first, with her real father, Patrick, being a little hesitant to sign over his daughter. But in time he realized it was what's best for her, and Chuck couldn't have been more thrilled. Getting Lucas' mother to allow Blair to adopt him had been much easier surprisingly. She was still in and out of rehab and knew Lucas was better off.

"Well, I hope it's a girl. Boys are stupid," she replied as she stepped out of the elevator pulling Chuck with her.

Chuck smirked as he followed his daughter out of the hotel and into the waiting limo.

***

"She's so tiny," Lucas commented as the family gathered around Blair and the new baby girl.

"And soft," Amelia added playing with her fingers.

"So what should we name her guys?" Chuck asked as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed with Blair propped up against his chest.

"Well, Serena is always a lovely choice."

All four Basses looked up to see Serena enter the room with large shopping bags in her arms.

"Aunt Serena!" Amelia and Lucas both ran to greet their aunt.

"Hey guys, check out the bags, they've got gifts!" she said giving them both hugs then moving towards Chuck, Blair and the baby.

"Serena, so glad you could make it. You're a little late though," Chuck laughed.

"I know! I'm sorry! I was out shopping when I got the call and seriously the traffic to get here was ridiculous and I called Dan and he's on his way. And Nate and Jenny too. And mom and Eric—"

"Alright Serena, slow down! It's okay, really," Blair said laughing.

"Oh Blair, she's beautiful," Serena sighed when she finally took a good look at her new niece.

Blair smiled and looked up at Chuck. "She's kind of perfect, isn't she?"

Chuck smiled back and kissed her on the lips. "She definitely is."

***

Thirty minutes later, Amelia and Lucas were on the couch eating food from the cafeteria while playing with the new gifts they received from Serena. Dan, Nate, Jenny, Eric, and Lily had all arrived and were all gushing over the new baby Bass. Bart was overseas on business but sent his congratulations.

"So, have you guys decided on a name yet?" Eric asked as he took his turn to hold the baby.

Chuck looked down at Blair. "So, what will it be Blair?" They had made a deal before the baby was born that Blair would choose the name if it was a girl and he would choose if it was a boy.

"Victoria. Victoria Evelyn Bass."

Chuck took Victoria from Eric and brought her back down to Blair. "Victoria, huh? Named after anything in particular?" he teased, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

Blair just looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. And we love you, Victoria Evelyn Bass," Chuck responded as he placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
